Ilusion
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: -Chicos quería darles una noticia-365 dias del año- y no encontré mejor día que hoy- Algunos días con eventos-Quiero pedir-Algunos marcan en comienzo - Claro que acepto Len—De una historia.
1. El Compromiso

Hola! se que no tengo nombre por empezar un fic, teniendo tantos problemas para actualizar el otro, pero e de decir que a este solo le faltan pocos capitulos para terminar de ser escrito, xD y debo seguir el hilo de los dias asi que ni modo :D Gracias a Bere! o mejor conosida como Nell (la escritora de Cosas Inesperadas... un gran fic por cierto) por ayudarme con el Summary y con el final del fic x3 eres grande! bueno Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes

Bien aqui esta :D

Ilusión…

Cap. 1

27 de Diciembre del 2011…

Hoy es mi cumpleaños… y como todos los años, estoy segura de que mis amigos harán una fiesta "sorpresa" si, siéguenme pidiendo que grite sorprendida cada vez que entro a mi departamento y las luces se encuentran apagadas, es un lindo detalle, pero a la vez, se vuelve gracioso la cara que ponen ellos al verme gritar de emoción…

"_Rin, hoy en la fiesta (recuerda poner tu mejor cara de sorprendida, el año pasado no fue suficiente) tengo una sorpresa (real) para ti, espero te ponga tan feliz como a mí cuando tome la decisión: D te amo mi princesa" Len Kagamine, 10:30 am_

"_jajajaja estoy segura que no lograras sorprenderme más que la fiesta sorpresa pequeño Len" Rin Kagamine, 10:35 am_

"_ya lo veras… recordaras mis palabras!" Len Kagamine, 10:37 am_

Sonreí, negando y guardando mi celular en mi bolsa, no tenía sentido, sabía que si seguía esta pequeña pelea que habíamos creado, jamás terminaríamos de hablar. Me dejo algo de curiosidad saber que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre, sin duda alguna, algo loco y desquiciado que sacara más de una sonrisa de los invitados y mía por supuesto…

x..X..x..X..x

Pasaron las horas y así, las 4 de la tarde, cerré los ojos contando los segundos… 1… 2… 3…

"_ya sabes la rutina, sal de casa y nadie resultara herido ¬¬" Miku Hatsune, 4:00 pm _

"_hai hai, bajo en un momento, ahora a donde me llevaran?" Rin Kagamine 4:02 pm_

"_Len me pidió que todos fuéramos de traje y como te conozco, de seguro no tienes ni un solo vestido… iremos de compras!" Miku Hatsune 4:06 pm_

Suspire, odiaba mucho usar vestido, pero era una orden que Len le había dado a Miku… no tenía escapatoria… tome el asesor y baje los 4 pisos restantes, encontrándome con Miku quien corrió a abrazarme.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Rin!—grito completamente en mi odio, a pesar del dolor que me causo sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo.

-gracias Miku—sonreí separándola de mi, ella me tomo de la mano y me arrastro fuera del lobby, condiciéndome hasta el centro comercial más cercano.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial viendo hermosos vestidos… todos tan caros, pero a Miku parecía no importarle el precio y me metía a la fuerza a los probadores, con aquellos vestidos que miraba por más de tres segundos.

-Miku, no puedo pagar esto, es demasiado caro—me queje subiendo el sierre del vestido y mirándome frente al espejo.

-cállate y sal para que pueda verte—me dijo jalando la puerta, yo solo suspire y di una vuelta para que ella pudiera verme completamente. Era un vestido negro, que de un lado tenía una caída en capas, de tul negro, en la cintura tenía un listón rodeándolo completamente, que hacia un moño en el lado donde comenzaba la caída, era de tirantes y de escote recto—te vez hermosa, definitivo nos llevaremos este—sonrió completamente al verme.

-¡estás loca!, no puedo pagar un vestido tan caro—dije alejándome de ella.

-lose, por eso Mikuo y yo lo pagaremos, quítatelo para llevarlo a caja—me ordeno metiéndome de nuevo adentro del probador.

-no puedo aceptar eso—dije adentro mientras me lo quitaba. Era cierto, los padres de Miku y Mikuo Hatsune, eran dueños de una empresa musical mundialmente conocida, pero no por eso me aprovecharía de la situación.

-no seas testaruda, es tu cumpleaños, te callas y aceptas nuestro regalo—dijo sin más volviendo a abrir el probador cuando yo ya tenía mi ropa puesta.

Cuando yo salí, ella entro con el vestido que supongo comprara para ella, espere unos cuantos segundos y ella abrió la puerta de golpe.

-se sincera y dime como me veo—dijo mientras daba la vuela lentamente dejándome verla. Traía un vestido azul agua, de escote recto, con tirantes tipo listón, que terminaba a la mitad de los muslos, tenía un listón grueso rodeándola por la cintura y este terminaba en un moño de lado—tu silencio me asusta—dijo mirándome preocupada.

-¡no!, ¡no! Te ves hermosa, debes comprar este vestido—dije y ella salto, entrando de nuevo en el probador saliendo de inmediato, con el vestido ya en la mano.

-no se diga mas, que ya son las 6:00 debemos ir a arreglarnos, vamos a mi casa—dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba hacia la caja.

Ella no me dejo pagar absolutamente nada y me llevo casi a la fuerza a la salida del centro comercial, no importaba si yo me estaba muriendo de frio y quería un café, ella me estaba arrastrando sin piedad alguna.

x..X..x..X..x

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, ella tiro las bolsas en el sofá y entro a la ducha, me dijo que preparara café si aun lo quería, que era mi casa y me sintiera cómoda… cosas que me decía todo el tiempo, desde que nos conocimos, hace ya más de 10 años.

-báñate pequeña cumpleañera—me dijo jalándome un poco del cabello, me levante lentamente del sofá suspirando y dejando mi taza de café bacía sobre la mesita de centro.

-solo que seas un año mayor que yo, no te da derecho de decirme pequeña—dije inflando mis mejillas, ella solo rio.

-esa bien, está bien, Rin-chibi—me dijo provocándome, la mire asesinamente—ve a bañarte—me dijo como una madre a una hija, yo solo suspire y me dirigí a la ducha, cuando salí vi que Miku ya tenía el vestido que ella había comprado esta tarde, se veía hermosa—ponte el vestido en mi habitación y sal para que te ayude a arreglarte—me dijo mas que una sugerencia una orden. Solo obedecí sin protestar.

Cuando salí, ella estaba terminando de enrizarse el cabello, el cual se lo recogió como normalmente lo aria, en dos coletas, no tenía tanto maquillaje y cuando me vio solo sonrió.

-te vez hermosa—dijo sin mas mientras corría a abrazarme—ten un pequeño regalo de mi parte—me separe de ella mirándola enojada, no quería que siguiera gastando dinero en mi—es solo un listón, no me mires así—añadió entre risas, mientras me entregaba un listón negro que hacia juego con el vestido.

Mientras ella me arreglaba, dieron las 7:00, por lo que me tomo de la mano junto con dos suéteres, bajamos en el asesor y subimos al lujoso auto negro de Miku, conducimos por la cuidad poco mas de 15 minutos y cuando llegamos a mi edificio, ella me miro con una sonrisa como diciendo "¿lista?" yo solo asentí y ella subió al ascensor sola, suspire y espere a que el ascensor bajara de nuevo y aborde en el, estaba algo nerviosa por la sorpresa que Len daría esta noche, pero a la vez ansiosa.

-1… 2… 3…-conté mientras abría la puerta.

-¡sorpresa!—gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y yo solo sonreí y intente hacer mi mejor cara de sorprendida.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rin—sonrió Len abrazándome, yo solo le regrese el abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños—susurre.

La noche paso como cualquier otro cumpleaños, una cena preparada por Luka y Meiko, era simplemente deliciosa, reíamos mientras Gakupo y Kaito hablaban sobre sus chistes e historias sobre sus vivencias… todo era alegría, hasta que claro la hora de la noticia llego…

-chicos quería darles una noticia y no encontré mejor día que hoy—dijo Len, levantándose, todo se sentaron en un sillón enfrente de Len—quiero pedir la mano de mi novia en matrimonio—dijo bajando la mirada, hubo un momento de silencio.

-claro que acepto Len—

Todos estallaron en celebración, Kaito se acerco a él mientras lo abrazaba, Miku me miro extrañada mientras me abrazaba.

-todo estará bien—susurro a mi odio con cierta tristeza, cualquiera en mi lugar pensaría que son celos.

-lose—susurre regresándole el abrazo.

Mikuo me extendió la mano y después me abrazo— ¿segura?—susurro a mi oído abrazándome, yo le regrese el abrazo mirando por su hombro, como Len y Gumi se abrazaban, cuando se separaron, reían y ella golpeo ligeramente su hombro… todo iba bien…

Fin del cap

* * *

><p>no me queda mas que decir, que este no es un fic completamente por el compleaños de los Kagamine, en realidad lo iba a publicar antes, pero no fue escrito antes, asi que espero les alla gustado :D<p>

Feliz Cumpleaños Gemelos Kagamine :D

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	2. Vestidos y Cocoa Caliente

Hola! :D amo este fic, en serio es uno de los que mas me gusto x3, en fin, es el cap 2... lose lo subi muy pronto pero es que el cap 3 es sobre año nuevo... no me quedaba de otra xD, asi que espero les guste :D. Vocaloid no me pertence ni ninguno de sus integrantes

Bien aqui esta :D

Cap. 2

A la mañana siguiente me levante algo atontada, habíamos celebrado como nunca o quizás como cuando supimos lo del compromiso de Meiko y Kaito, estaba feliz por todo esto, pero había algo mal dentro de mí, una opresión en mi pecho… sabía que era pero no la enfrentaría ahora, lo había olvidado y nada podía cambiar era tarde…

-como dormiste Rin—me pregunto Mikuo viéndome desde la cocina, yo solo sonreí.

-estoy en el suelo, con la cabeza de Miku en mis piernas y mi cabeza hasta hace poco estaba en el sofá… como nunca Mikuo… como nunca—dije sarcásticamente mientras me levantaba, intentando no despertar a Miku.

-ayer fue una noche loca—dijo divertido él mientras me ofrecía una taza de café.

-¿en qué cumpleaños no lo a sido?—conteste imitando su actitud.

Nos reímos por unos segundos, y después callamos, el me miro directamente a los ojos, cosa que me obligo a bajar la mirada.

-¿dejaras que ocurra?—me pregunto seriamente.

-no comprendo—dije confundida.

-sobre el compromiso de ayer—me dijo aun mirándome con seriedad.

-es una decisión que ya se tomo—conteste sin quitar mi mirada.

-serás infeliz y lo sabes—me advirtió, aun serio, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, cuando me disponía a contestar, Gumi llego gritando y saltando.

-¡que felicidad!—dijo mientras me abrazaba—hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer—añadió comenzando a susurrar y enumerar las cosas que serian necesarias para la boda, pude escuchar con mucha dificultar las palabras, "vestido, cena, iglesia, fiesta, invitados, flores" salir de su boca, pero nada era procesado completamente— ¿verdad?—me pregunto, yo solo asentí con lentitud, estaba segura que ella me había preguntado algo, pero igual que los preparativos no lo procese—¡genial!—grito saltando.

Miku se levanto con lentitud maldiciendo por debajo, se había divertido mucho con Meiko ayer al parecer.

-buenos días Miku-nee—dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa socarrona, ella solo le devolvió una mirada asesina— ¿café?—pregunto sin más extendiéndole una taza con aquel liquido, ella solo gimió y lo tomo.

Guardamos silencio, algo raro en nosotros, Miku mantenía su mirada en el café igual Mikuo, yo la mantenía en Gumi y Gumi en el techo, pronto escuchamos a Len despertar.

-Buenos días—dijo completamente feliz, abrazo a Gumi, abrazo a Miku, cuando abrazo a Mikuo, fue algo realmente extraño, pues Mikuo parecía un poco forzado a abrazarlo y su sonrisa lo demostraba todo, después me rodeo con su brazo por los hombros y no se movió.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, Miku y Gumi se mantenían al margen de la situación, pero Mikuo me miraba directamente… me intimidaba su mirada de sobre manera, entonces recordé sus palabras "_serás infeliz y lo sabes_" se repetía una y otra vez, como eco en mi mente, un eco doloroso, sabía que eso era verdad.

Después de unos tormentosos minutos, Meiko y Kaito despertaron, seguidos poco después por Luka y Gakupo, sonreí por abajo, puesto Mikuo había dejado de mirarme, suspire separándome de Len y dirigiéndome a mi habitación con la excusa de cambiarme, era miércoles y todos debíamos ir a trabajar.

-listo—susurre, entro Miku apenas yo salí de la ducha, cuando salí a la sala, el resto limpiaba mi departamento, por lo que me dispuse a ayudarlos, cuando todos salieron de la ducha, cada quien se fue en su auto para el mismo lugar.

La empresa CRYPTON Future Media, así se llamaba la empresa de la familia Hatsune, donde todos trabajábamos… era aburrido…

Llegue y me dirigí a mi puesto de trabajo, tenia sueño, por lo que apenas me senté en mi escritorio, cerré la puerta y me acosté sobre mis brazos a dormir… lose soy descarada pero, tenia sueño.

x..X..x..X..x

-Rin…—escuche un susurro suave, lentamente abrí los ojos—está dormida, ¿segura que quieres despertarla?—era la voz de Miku— ¡claro!, debemos ir a escoger el vestido, recuerda que Len quiere que la boda sea lo más pronto posible—la voz de Gumi parecía feliz, cerré mis ojos—pero está cansada—ahora la voz de Luka—ayer se durmió muy tarde, ¿Cómo no?—ahora Meiko.

-si siguen hablando no podre dormir ajusto —amenace mientras me levantaba lentamente y las veía enojada.

-que bueno que despertaste, ¡vámonos!—grito Gumi, tomándome de la muñeca y jalándome, suspire cansada.

Caminamos en dirección a los ascensores, pero Mikuo me detuvo.

-préstenme a la rubia—dijo el jalándome y atrapándome en sus brazos.

-está bien te esperamos abajo—dijo Meiko empujando al resto adentro del ascensor.

-que pasa Mikuo?—pregunte separándome de él.

-¿a dónde van?—me contesto con una pregunta.

-a ver los vestidos—dije sin más.

-veo que no piensas retractarte de tu decisión—contesto poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-si, no pienso retractarme, es algo que decidí hace mucho—seguí, manteniendo mi mirada enfrente.

-tu decisión me lastima—contesto levantando la mirada, mirándome de nuevo fijamente a los ojos—y se que te lastima, aunque no quieras admitirlo—termino, intente contestarle, pero sentí unos brazos rodeándome por la cintura.

-hola Rin—susurraron en mi oído, el culpable, Len—buenos días Mikuo—dijo ya mas fuerte mirando por mi hombro.

-buenos días Len—contesto secamente.

-Rin, pensé que irían a ver los vestidos hoy—me dijo separándose de mí.

-si de hecho, ellas me están esperando abajo, me retiro, con permiso—dije mirando a Len y a Mikuo, el cual solo me miro con una sonrisa.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, antes pude ver como Len miraba con una sonrisa a Mikuo y el solamente lo miraba, con cierta molestia, me moví un poco al sentir el típico movimiento del ascensor, recargándome con la pared del mismo, suspire cansada, confundida y cansada, apenas se abrieron las puertas, vi a las chicas en volita platicando, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, me tomaron de la muñeca y me jalaron hasta el auto de Miku, conducimos por la cuidad, todas platicábamos de cosas sin sentido y Meiko ya habiendo pasado por esto nos decía lo estupendo que era organizar una boda.

-llegamos—digo Luka bajando del auto, suspire, de nuevo esa opresión en mi pecho.

Todas bajamos y entramos en la tienda, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, al ver tanto blanco, me dirigí a uno de los maniquíes que tenia la tienda, un hermoso vestido de novia lo vestía, era blanco, de escote recto y arrugado en la parte del pecho, se iba a arrugando mas, mientras llegaba al final, la parte arrugada terminaba a la mitad de las rodillas y le seguía una capa de tul blanco hasta el suelo, tenía unas flores de un lado, de las cuales caían pequeños listones y en la parte donde terminaba lo arrugado tenía otro pequeño ramo de flores, de las cuales también caían listones.

Me quede asombrada de lo hermoso que era, por lo que como estúpida me quede viéndolo por un largo rato, yo quería casarme con ese vestido…

-¡Rin! Mira el lindo velo que encontré—me dijo Gumi, regresándome a la realidad, tenía en sus manos un velo de novia—es perfecto para ti—añadió mientras me lo extendía, era un velo blanco, semi-trasparente, tenía un broche en forma de moño pequeño, el cual se ponía encima de la cebolla o en medio de la cabeza, me lo intente poner pero ella me detuvo—es de mala suerte—dijo.

-sabes que no me importa eso—conste poniéndomelo—y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?—pregunte con una sonrisa.

-hermosa—susurro ella.

De nuevo ese mismo sentimiento que me recorrió al ver el vestido había regresado, la risa de Gumi llego a mis oídos y de inmediato me quite el velo entregándoselo de nuevo, me di la vuelta y fui con Miku no sin antes ver por última vez el vestido de novia, el cual Gumi también observaba…

x..X..x..X..x

Miku acababa de dejarme en mi apartamento, estaba cansada, arrastraba los pies como si tuviera cadenas atados a estos, tal vez si las tenia, pero si eso aria feliz a muchas personas, no pensaba quitármelas… suspire empujando la puerta de mi apartamento y dejando las cosas sobre el piso, salte sin miedo sobre sillón, recostándome boca bajo en el mismo…

"_observando el largo despertar de un sueño"_—escuchaba música pero no lograba procesar de que se trataba—"_contigo, en un mundo que es solo para dos"_—Hikari—susurre al reconocer la canción, había música de fondo—"_en este lugar obscuro en el que no hay nada"_—me reincorpore al recordar que ese era el tema especial que tenia para Mikuo—_"mis pensamientos son los únicos que flotan"_—me avente contra mi bolsa la cual se encontraba en el suelo para contestar el teléfono.

-¿hola?—pregunte casi sin aliento por el golpe.

-valla, pensé que nunca contestarías—escuche la voz de Mikuo por el auricular— ¿Como amaneciste?—me pregunto… ¿amanecer?, mire la hora del reloj de mi teléfono y ahogue un grito, eran las 10:45 am.

-disculpa que no allá ido a trabajar, pero es que me quede dormida y…—comencé a excusarme pero él me interrumpió.

-calma mi padre les dio vacaciones, ya sabes por _eso_-susurro enfatizando la palabra "eso"— ¿segura que quieres que pase?—me pregunto.

-claro que si, ¿Cuando dejaras de preguntarme?—añadí molesta.

-cuando dejes de ser tan masoquista, esto solo te matara de dolor y lo sabes—me contesto imitando mi actitud.

-en 2 semanas, 3 días, 4 horas, 13 minutos, nada de lo que digas ara que algo cambie—dije de memoria

-valla, tanto piensas en eso que cuentas los minutos—me dijo sarcásticamente—Rin te amo y lo último que quiero es verte sufrir—termino colgando el teléfono… suspire tirándome en el suelo cubriendo mi cara con mi brazo.

Escuche la puerta de mi apartamento abrirse… no me alarme, pude sentir unos labios sobre mi frente, abrí los ojos y pude ver a Len enfrente de mi extendiéndome su mano, la tome y me levante.

-Rin tienes esa ropa desde ayer—me dijo riéndose.

-no es mi culpa, no me dejaron descansar, mucho menos bañarme—conteste cruzándome de brazos.

-no importa igual te vez hermosa—me dijo con una sonrisa abrazándome.

Me separe de el al recordar la voz de Mikuo, me dirigí a el baño—estás en tu casa si quieres algo tómalo—susurre entrando en la ducha, no escuche su respuesta, deje que el agua me despertara por completo, suspire más de una vez dentro del agua, cuando salí, me enrede en una toalla y pude ver a Len sentado en el sofá con una tasa de cocoa caliente.

-vístete y te doy una taza de chocolate—me dijo con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-ok—susurre.

Me vestí cómodamente, con una mini-falda negra, con mallas del mismo color, unos tenis blancos, una blusa de tirantes negra y un suéter de cuello de tortuga morado y un moño negro.

-¿a qué viniste?—pregunte sentándome, cuando él me entrego mi tasa de cocoa caliente.

-¿que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi amada princesa?—me dijo completamente indignado.

-claro, pero pensé que estarías ocupado con todo esto de la boda—conteste subiendo mis piernas en el sillón.

-Rin que acaso no sabes que las mujeres son las únicas que se preocupan por los preparativos, yo solo debo preocuparme por llegar a tiempo y con mi traje perfecto—me dijo soltando una sonora risa.

-Gumi me está matando con esto de los preparativos—me queje.

-calma solo está emocionada, es su primera boda—me dijo riéndose.

Reímos por un buen rato, mientras platicábamos recordando todos esos buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

-¿recuerdas cuando Kaito no sabía cómo pedirme matrimonio a Meiko?—pregunte completamente ahogada en risas.

-jajaja, si pero debes admitir que fue una magnífica idea la que tubo—me contesto aun riéndose.

-¡lose!, no tengo idea como se le ocurrió lo de las fotos—añadí entre risas.

-pero Meiko lo rechazo—dijo con seriedad.

-cualquier chica prefiere que sea de frente y no a la distancia—añadí.

-ese día Kaito corrió como endemoniado—seguía contando mientras ambos comenzábamos a reír—mira la hora, 11:00 pm es tarde, debo irme que descanses princesa, te amo—me dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla y salía de mi apartamento.

Me recargue en la puerta con mi celular en mis manos, podía leer con facilidad el numero de Mikuo… cerré los ojos y guarde mi teléfono, no lo aria, no me retractaría de mi decisión…

Fin del cap.

* * *

><p>aclaraciones:<p>

Avril: gracias por alimentar mi ego :D, si guarda en secreto todo lo que sabes sobre esta historia, me esforzare porque a si sea y esta cumpla tus y mis expectativas :D si le debo una a Bere xD

Akira: gracias hija :D

Little: etto, la idea completa y absoluta del fic es confundirte, podria contestarte todas tus preguntas sin el mayor esfuerzo, pero no cres que es mas divertido leer y averiguarlo por ti misma?

Sakura: :D

Hikari: :D

Dempa: Gracias :D

Angel: gracias :D que comprendiste?

en fin, espero sigan leyendo x3 me dejan un Reviews?

Cuidencen

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	3. Invitaciones y Año Nuevo

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :D espero se la pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos ^^ y este 2012 ademas del final de la humanidad, les traiga felicidad y buenas experiencias ^^, bueno cumpiendo con el orden de los dias, les traigo el cap :D, es mi pequeño regalo de fin de año ^^. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes

Bien aqui esta ^^

Cap 4.

Me levante, esta vez no fue la voz de Mikuo o mi teléfono con una llamada entrante de él, fue el sol completamente en mi cara, suspire frustrada, quite las sabanas que me cubrían, y entre en la ducha, dejando mi teléfono en el buro a lado de mi cama, cuando salí, me puse un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y un suéter negro, con mi típico moño blanco y mis tenis del mismo color, tome mi bolsa y dentro de ella el teléfono, saliendo de mi apartamento y abajando en el ascensor, de ahí tome mi auto y fui al centro comercial, donde esperaría a las chicas, para ir a ver las invitaciones.

Estuve por más de media hora, cuando por fin llego Miku.

-hola, disculpa la tardanza—se disculpo sentándose en la mesa conmigo.

-no importa yo llegue demasiado temprano—conteste.

-estuve hablando con Mikuo—un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-a estupendo—dije intentando del mejor modo restarle importancia.

-nada de "a estupendo", sabes a lo que me refiero, no puedes seguir con esto, tu lo amas—me dijo en suplica.

-no lo hago, lo olvide hace mucho—dije bajando la mirada.

-si eso es cierto, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no es el amor de tu vida y que no te importa nada de lo que esta pasado, que tu lo quieres así y que estas feliz—me reto completamente fuera de sí, levante con lentitud mi vista, abrí mi boca pero la cerré bajándola de nuevo y comencé a llorar.

-no puedo hacer nada y lo sabes—contaste llorando mientras la abrazaba.

-claro que puedes—me susurro al odio.

La mire confundida, ella me sonrió y limpio mis lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, no comprendía porque sonreía, después hiso un pequeño alemán con su cabeza y voltee ya sin lagrimas notando que Gumi, llegaba a donde nosotras estábamos, baje la mira e instantáneamente la levante con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

-veo que por fin dormiste bien Rin—me dijo contenta sentándose a mi lado, cuando me di la vuelta vi la cara molesta de Miku— ¿tú no Miku?—le pregunto ella al ver su cara supongo.

-lo que pasa es que Meiko y Luka tardan mucho en llegar—digo regresando a la realidad.

-calma conocemos a Meiko, de seguro fue a beber ayer, con eso de que le gusta adelantar año nuevo y Luka fue por ella—contesto con una sonrisa—o mira ahí vienen—dijo mirando atrás de Miku.

Ellas se acercaron con una sonrisa, con exactamente la misma excusa que había dado Gumi por ellas, todas comenzaron a reír, pero la voz de Miku hacía eco en mi mente, se había fusionado con la voz de Mikuo… dolía, dolía mucho, pero no iba a retractarme de mi decisión… jamás, ya no lo amaba como antes…. Así que, si esto estaba pasando yo iba a ser feliz…

Nos levantamos apenas ellas dejaron de reír y fuimos a una de las tantas tiendas especializadas en arreglos para las bodas

todas entramos e igual como con los vestidos, nos dispersamos para ver las invitaciones por nuestro lado, Miku estaba parada frente una vitrina con invitaciones sencillas, pero hermosas, Luka y Meiko enfrente de una mesa que tenía un pasten y sobre él, flores y varios tipos de invitaciones, Gumi estaba en un lugar un poco apartado mirando invitaciones con algunos detalles muy originales, parecía muy interesada en una que venía dentro de un cofre pequeño, yo veía por mi lado un pequeño ramo de mariposas que en si era la invitación, puesto en cada ala se podía escribir las indicaciones y en la mariposa más grande iba el nombre de los esposos… me había encantado.

Todas salimos y yo me adelante un poco para comprar los cafés, ellas estaban sentadas y cuando llegue solo pude escuchar el final de la conversación.

-si, entonces ¿crees que este bien?—le preguntaba Miku a Gumi, ella solo asentía con una sonrisa un "comprendo" salió de su boca.

-¿de qué hablan?—pregunte apenas me senté.

-de nada, Rin ¿quieres quedarte lo que resta de vacaciones en mi casa?—me pregunto Miku, yo solo me petrifique, algo andaba mal con eso y lo sabía, pero solo asentí con lentitud.

-chicas mañana es año nuevo, ¿en qué casa lo pasaremos?—pregunto Meiko con una sonrisa de ebria.

-pues porque no en la casa de Len—dije sin pensar absolutamente en la opinión de él.

-me parece bien—dijo Luka.

-entonces que así sea—dijo Miku, levantándose—quiero dormir para mañana estar descansada, después de año nuevo te quedas en mi casa ¿va Rin?—me pregunto de nuevo asentí con lentitud.

Miku se fue dejándome con las chicas, después de unos minutos Meiko recibió una llamada de Kaito, diciéndole que de alguna manera que él no podía explicar, la cocina se estaba incendiando, después de gritarle idiota, colgó y salió corriendo. Después de eso, vi a Gakupo vagando por el centro comercial, Luka también lo vio se despidió de nosotras y fue con él. Gumi me miraba con una sonrisa, me sentía incomoda, por su mirada, últimamente cada vez que alguien me mira fijamente me dice que mi fortuna será mala.

-Gumi, debo irme, tengo sueño y ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando no duermo bien, cuídate nos vemos mañana en la casa de Len—le dije sonriente, ella solo asintió y después de eso me fui directo a mi apartamento.

x..X..x..X..x

Entre tirando mi bolsa en el suelo y quitándome el moño de la cabeza, tirándome de lleno en el sofá, voltee un poco mi cabeza, e imagine lo que es noche había pasado, Len de pie enfrente de mí, parecía una alucinación, bastante real para ser sincera… "_quiero pedir la mano de mi novia en matrimonio"_ pude escuchar al eco decir… una y otra vez, regrese mi vista al techo, pero era tarde, esas 9 palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos intentando dormir.

-"_La princesa número uno en el mundo_"—de nuevo música—"_se de corazón como debo_ _tratarla_"—abrí los ojos, encontrándome con l techo de mi departamento—"_¿no es así_?"—era el tono que tenia para Len, con lentitud estire mi mano para alcanzar mi teléfono y conteste.

-hola—susurre adormilada.

-buenos días Rin, veo que estabas dormida, me había preocupado—me contesto.

-no me digas que de nuevo me quede dormida—pregunte.

-es 30 aun, así que supongo que no—me dijo—te llamo porque, estoy afuera de tu puerta, pensé que no estabas porque no abrías—me dijo golpeando ligeramente la puerta.

-lo siento, supongo me quede dormida—dije aun en el sillón.

-no te preocupes, fue lindo ser el centro de atención de las señoras cuando me veían sentado en el suelo—me conto.

-debió haber sido gracioso, me hubiera gustado verte—conteste cerrando mis ojos y poniendo mi brazo libre en mi cara.

-jajaja te aseguro que te hubiera dado mucha gracias, estaba golpeando la puerta con mi cabeza, y diciendo "Rin princesa ábreme, se que estas ahí, ábreme"—me dijo entre risas.

-me hubiera encantado oírte rogarme para que te abriera—conteste sentándome.

-te hubiera gustado más, haberme escuchado decir, "soy un idiota, ¡si existen los teléfonos!" eso fue más graciosos—me siguió contándome.

-jajaja, pobre de las personas que te escucharon, seria de "hijo mío, los teléfonos tienen décadas existiendo"—conteste, imitando la voz de las personas.

-si, hubiera sido muy divertido haber visto eso, pero Rin, princesa, ¿no vas a abrirme?... mi saldo se está terminando—me informo mientras golpeaba de nuevo la puerta, colgué y la abrí, viéndolo a él sentado en el suelo, recargado en la puerta, por lo que cuando la abrió, callo junto con ella— ¡sorpresa!—grito en el suelo.

-¿Cuántas gritas "sorpresa"?—pregunte mientras le extendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-porque, con todo lo que paso, no hemos estado juntos, para celebrar—me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me conducía adentro de mi apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, me recargo lentamente en el sofá, subiéndose sobre mí, puso sus manos en mi espalda y su cabeza en mi pecho, acostándose sobre mi completamente, me sonroje al instante—donde están las sabanas, me muero de frio—me contesto levantándose de nuevo, sin hablar y con la mano temblorosa apunte a mi habitación, el solo sonrió y fue para allá, me incorpore, mirando mis piernas—¡Rin!, ¡te moviste yo estaba muy cómodo—me regaño a mis espaldas, yo me volvió a acostar, pero le deje suficiente espacio para que él se acostara a mi lado, pero aun así se acostó sobre mí.

-¿a qué viniste?—le pregunte al odio, mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

-quería quedarme a dormir aquí, no te molesta ¿cierto?—me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, yo solo negué con lentitud.

Nos quedamos en esa posición, sin hablar por mucho tiempo, hasta que me quede dormida… supongo el también.

A la mañana siguiente ya no sentía ningún peso sobre mi pecho, solo una sabana.

-fue un sueño—susurre.

-¿qué soñaste?—me pregunto Len desde la cocina, le dedique una mirada sorprendida y después la regrese al frente.

-un pikachu mutante en una convención de anime… no quiero hablar de eso—dije rápidamente y en completo nerviosismo.

-… está bien, ¿quieres desayunar?—me pregunto, suspire aliviada de haber cambiado de tema.

Hablamos de cosas triviales, reímos más de una vez, para las 4 de la tarde, Len se fue, diciendo que necesitaba limpiar su casa, que no podía creer que lo hubiera traicionado, me reí ante sus comentarios, cuando el salió me volví a sentar en el sillón, me dirigí a mi habitación después de un rato con la intención de alistarme.

Dieron las 8:00 pm y Miku y Mikuo fueron a recogerme, yo tenía un vestido de escote recto a las rodilla esponjado y de color negro, con una zapatillas plateadas y mi suéter blanco. Miku por su parte, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, ajustado, una blusa blanca, un suéter azul y unos tenis blancos. Mikuo tenía un pantalón y una camisa con forma de traje y una corbata azul, y un suéter negro.

-¿lista Rin?—me pregunto Mikuo mientras me extendía su brazo yo lo acepte, el llevaba de otro lado a Miku también abrazada de su brazo.

Nos abrió la puerta como todo caballero, dejándome a mí en el asiento trasero y a Miku en el copiloto y el conduciendo, estuvimos en silencio todo el camino, cosa que agradecí, cuando llegamos intente que subiéramos lo más rápido que pudiéramos al departamento de Len, no quería que el silencio se perdiera.

-por fin llegaron—nos dijo Gumi abriendo la puerta.

-si, ¿y los demás?—dijo secamente Mikuo.

-en la terraza, pasen—contesto ella, un poco apenada, supongo noto el todo que Mikuo uso, el nos tomo de la mano a Miku y a mí y nos dirigió a dicho lugar.

Cuando llegamos, Meiko estaba en una mesa sentada con dos botellas de sake, una bacía la otra a punto, Luka y Gakupo enfrente de la estufa, ella cocinaba mientras el otro platicaba con ella, Len y Kaito recargados en la pared con una copa de vino…

-ya pueden empezar la fiesta, llegue—dijo Mikuo con completo egocentrismo, todos rieron… todo iba bien…

Reímos como siempre, yo me mantenía platicando con Miku, Kaito y Meiko habían empezado a bailar, Gakupo invito a Luka, Mikuo a Miku y Len a mí, Gumi aplaudía mientras nos veía bailar, me sentía un poco mal por ella, pero me encantaba estar en los brazos de Len, Kaito dejo que Meiko se sentara… no quería que sufriera ningún accidente, por lo que invito a Gumi a bailar, bailamos por mucho tiempo hasta que dieron las 11.

-¿Dónde están los fuegos artificiales?—pregunto Gakupo desde dentro de la casa, Len me soltó y fue a ayudarlo, por lo que Mikuo comenzó a bailar conmigo.

-¿Como es la estas pasando mi rubia favorita?—me pregunto Mikuo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y acercándome a él— ¿de divertiste en los brazos de Len?—termino con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuántas rubias conoces?—le pregunte intentando dejar el tema de Len de lado.

-muchas, pero que me gusten tanto como tú, ninguna—me dijo aun con su sonrisa, me quede observando sus ojos por un largo rato, siempre y hasta donde recuerdo, me habían gustado.

-me gustan mucho tus ojos—le dije casi sin pensarlo, el solo sonrió de lado.

Pude sentir los brazos de Len, que me rodearon por la cintura, "préstamela" dijo y me llevo de nuevo a bailar, dejando a Mikuo parado ahí con una sonrisa de lado, pronto se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar con Kaito.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que la cuenta regresiva comenzó, Meiko y Kaito estaban abrazados, el la abrazaba por la espalda, poniendo sus manos en el vientre de Meiko y su cabeza en su hombro. Luka estaba abrazando el brazo de Gakupo con su cabeza en el hombro del mismo, Miku y Mikuo estaban abrazados y Len tenía su brazo rodeando mi cuello y el de Gumi.

-10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…-contamos todos al unisorio—1… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!—gritamos todos mientras nos abrazamos.

Estuvimos celebrando, tomando alcohol, cantando, tomando alcohol, bailando, tomando alcohol, riendo, tomando alcohol… y por supuesto, tomando alcohol… al final no recuerdo nada, solo que me fui a acostar a eso de las 6:00 am.

Fin del cap.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

Angel: jajaja gracias :D al final de cuentas, recuerda que soy yo :D tu amiga rara que ama jugar con las mentes de las personas :D espero descubras el secreto :D

Sakura: pareces muy segura... en que te basas? estas completamente segura que yo seria capaz de algo asi? quien me cres?

Dempa: jajaja gracias ^^

Little: vaya, vaya, vaya, algo me dice que tu descubriste cual es el secreto del fic, pero no estas segura de que sea el correcto, no me desepciones confio en que tu seras la que lo descubra, calma en mi mente ya tengo el final, solo falta unos pocos detalles, espero no tengas que asesinarme :D

Feliz año nuevo :D de regalo les traje la continuacion... me regalan un Reviews?

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	4. Despues de Año Nuevo

No queria actualizar hoy, porque no me sentia de muchos animos, pero como mi madre se va a gringolandia (EUA) y mi padre dice que no puede dejarme sola, dudo que pueda hacercarme a esta hermosa computadora y comunicarme con ustedes animalitos de la creacion, asi que proveche que mi padre se fue a dormir y vine a publicarles :D, Sakura en tu comentario dime cual es tu ultima teoria, sabes que ofresco mucho asi que piensalo dos veses :D. Vocaloid no me pertence ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien aqui esta:

Cap. 4

Podía sentir unos brazos, nada femeninos, si no de hombre, uno que tenía una pulsera que le regale cuando niños… azul… Mikuo…

-veo que despertaste—me dijo, mientras me abrazaba, pude sentir un cuerpo contra el mío… pero no parecía de chico, sino más bien de una mujer.

Me levante con lentitud, volteando hacia donde se suponía se debía encontrar, esa cosa con brazos y voz de Mikuo pero cuerpo de mujer, me encontré con un Mikuo mirándome y una Miku abrazándolo aun dormida, suspire aliviada.

-¿no me digas que pensaste que había mutado y ahora tenía cuerpo de mujer, pero voz de hombre?—me pregunto sorprendido.

-cerca—dije con una sonrisa tonta—pensé que habías mutado y ahora tenias cuerpo de mujer y brazos y voz de hombre—confesé.

Me miro completamente extrañado, pero después una pequeña risa seguida de una carcajada salieron de su boca, no pude más que imitarlo, si me podía a pensar era bastante cómico, como había llegado a esa conclusión.

-¿Dónde estoy?—pregunte cuando puse más atención al lugar.

-en la habitación de Len—me contesto mientras se sentaba y revolvía un poco su cabello.

-¿y Len?—pregunte.

-¿acaso me viste cara de niñera?—me pregunto algo molesto.

-lo siento, pero parecía que tu sabias más que yo—dije bajando la mirada.

-discúlpame tu a mí, el alcohol saca lo peor de mi… al día siguiente—me dijo comenzando a reírse—dame un abrazo—me pidió mientras extendía sus brazos, yo me acerque y me senté en sus piernas para abrazarlo, así nos quedamos por un largo rato.

-con que aquí estaban—dijo Gumi entrando, pero paro de seco y su sonrisa se borro al verme sentada en las piernas de Mikuo-¿Por qué están así?—nos pregunto, me levante lo más rápido que pude.

-por nada, tenia frio—se excuso Mikuo— ¿Qué necesitas Gumi?—le pregunto directamente.

-Len los está buscando—dijo pero fue interrumpida, ya que Len entro corriendo y sin avisar empujando un poco a Gumi, corrió contra mí y me abrazo.

-pensé que te habías caído del balcón—me dijo cuando me abrazo.

-si, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros Len—dijo Mikuo con cierto desdén.

-de nada—dijo sonriente.

-estoy bien—le dije mientras me separaba de el— ¿Por qué pensaste que me había caído del balcón?—pregunte con curiosidad.

-porque no estabas por ningún lado, me preocupe—me contesto mientras volvía a abrazarme, correspondí su abrazo y vi como Gumi me miraba fijamente.

-estoy bien, ¿vez?—le dije mientras me separaba y daba una pequeña vuelta.

-está bien, vallamos a desayunar—dijo Gumi, mientras salía de la puerta seguida de todos.

Desayunamos, pastel, café, chocolate caliente, analgésicos, anti agruras, tamales y dulces… lo que desayunábamos todo el tiempo cuando nos juntábamos, reíamos recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Hasta que toco que cada quien fuera a descansar a su casa, a eso de las 8:00 pm, Mikuo y Miku me acompañaron a mi departamento, por ropa, para quedarme en el departamento de Miku.

-bien instálate, te quedaras aquí mucho tiempo—dijo mientras abría la puerta y arrojaba sus llaves, Mikuo traía la pequeña maleta que había hecho.

-gracias—susurre.

-de nada pequeña rubia—dijo Mikuo, dejando la maleta en el suelo y sentándose en el sillón.

Me quede parada en la puerta, como si esperara a que alguien me invitara a pasar, pero en realidad esperaba a que me digieran porque me habían pedido quedarme aquí.

-¿no pasaras?—me pregunto Miku, la mire con decisión.

-¿Por qué me dijeron que me quedara a dormir?—pregunte directamente, guardaron silencio.

-queremos que te des cuenta de todo lo que estás haciendo—me informo Miku, su hermano solo me miraba sin decir nada, me agache y tome mi maleta, pero Mikuo me tomo de la mano, yo con fuerza hice que me soltara.

-nada de lo que hagan ara que cambie de opinión, así que me voy, adiós—dije saliendo y bajando por el ascensor, antes de que las puertas se cerraran, pude ver a Mikuo levantarse.

Me recargue en la pared del ascensor, suspirando, tenía que bajar 7 pisos, por lo que podía tardar, solo podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo… solo faltaba, 2 semanas 23 minutos para ese día.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, por lo que salí, dirigiéndome a la salida del lobby, me pare en medio de la acera, con la nieve cayendo, esperando a que un taxi pasara, apenas pude ver uno, sentí una mano en mi hombro, cuando voltee, pude ver que Mikuo casi sin aliento se apoyaba de mí, me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo hasta su auto.

No pude más que mirarlo sorprendida, ¿en verdad había bajado los 7 pisos corriendo?, aunque bien pudo haber usado otro ascensor, pero, en todo el tiempo que he ido a ahí, solo he visto en el que baje… no puedo creerlo Mikuo bajo 7 pisos corriendo, solo para que me quedara con ellos.

-no me quedare, ¡suéltame!—grite mientras intentaba soltarme, esta vez no pude, aunque Mikuo no decía nada me llevaba a su auto, me metió casi por la fuerza y después el mismo subió-¿Por qué bajaste todos los pisos por las escaleras?—pregunte ya adentro.

-no, no es verdad, ahí otro ascensor—me dijo ya conduciendo.

-pues que poco eficiente es tu otro ascensor—dije molesta por la mentira tan absurda que Mikuo me ofrecía.

-está bien, lo hice porque no permitiría que te fueras así, no es de caballeros—dijo mirando fijamente al frente, no supe que contestar y al parecer a él no le importaba mi respuesta.

Estuvimos lo que resta del camino en silencio… para mí incomodo silencio.

Fin del cap.

* * *

><p>Angel: Feliz año nuevo ^^ ya hablamos de esto, no te preocupes por eso vale? :D<p>

Little: Entonses are una apuesta contigo, la misma que hice con Sakura, pon la teoria que mas creas, la que este cap y el fic entero te han echo llegar y si es correcta, tu y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo para yo saldar mi cuenta, si es incorrecta, no te preocupes con saber lo genial que soy al haberte confundido me vasta :D, contestame si aceptas y si no de cualquier modo pon tu teoria xD

Sakura: o valla y sabes que? por el comentario de una amiga are un fic de Gumi x Len ¬¬, pero eso no quiere decir que are sufrir a tal grado a mi linda Rin... me cres tan mala como para poner a Rin a planear la boda de Len (jojojo me acavas de dar una idea! :D) o si lose Sakura soy la mejor :D (mentiiiirrraaa!) jajaj recuerda poner tu ultima teoria

Kairame: tenemos tantas cosas en comun! yo tambien estoy completamente segura de que es lo que pasa aqui! :D es como si yo lo estubiera escribiendo, a base de una platica que tube con una amiga, :D (xD disculpa mi sarcasmo tengo sueño y fue inevitable) pero ya enserio, ya sabes lo que ocurre aqui? entonses apuesta con esta humilde y nada sarcastica escritora, si estas tan segura de lo que ocurre adentro de mi hermoso fic, pon tu ultima teoria, lees varios de mis fics cierto? bueno te propongo que cuando descubramos quien de las dos gano, nos comuniquemos para que yo salde mi cuenta, si pierdes, entonses no te preocupes igual que con Little, con haber ganado me es mas que suficiente :D

Umiko: en serio di la idea esa? wow, pero me alegra que te guste, te invito a publicar tu ultima teoria :D

Hagan sus apuestas! ofrezcan su ultima teoría! el próximo capitulo todo sera revelado! Sakura, espero tu teoría xD

les digo que no se para cuando pueda actualizar, pero les aseguro que sera antes del 15 de enero y el 15 de enero publicare otro cap, si se preguntan porque esa fecha?, hagan las cuentas y veran que la boda es el 15 de enero a las 2:00 pm :D

Me regalan un Reviews para subir mi animo?

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	5. La invitación

Hola! :D ando publicando el cap 5 :D e de decirles que muchas teorias me gustaron xD otras me hicieron reir y otras me gustaron mientras me reia :D ahora como falta una semana completa para el 15 de enero decidi publicarlo hoy :D Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien aqui esta:

Cap. 5

Me dejo en la puerta de mi apartamento, lo invite a pasar, pero se negó solo diciendo "te dejare descansar hasta que el plazo se cumpla" no entendí, ni entenderé esa frase, me metí a la ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara todo lo ocurrido ese día, fue un día asombroso, pero cansado sin duda… año nuevo, vida nueva, 1 semana, 6 días, 54 minutos… mi nueva vida comienza en ese instante…

Me recosté ya con mi pijama puesta de nuevo en el sillón, mire enfrente de mí, de nuevo la escena se repitió, de nuevo podía ver el nerviosismo en la cara de Len, al decir esas sencillas nueve palabras, sencillas nueve palabras que cambiaron por completo mi mundo, levante la vista, intentando olvidar eso, pero de nuevo volvió el a mi mente, la escena de hace días, el recostado sobre mí, con su sonrisa tierna e insuperable, cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo, sentía frustración, lo había decidido, apenas todo esto terminara, vendería este sillón, si no es que antes lo tiraba por la ventana…

-Len…-susurre antes de quedarme dormida…

Parpadee un par de veces, unos ojos azules me miraban directamente, con completa inocencia y curiosidad… me incorpore con pesadez, estaba cansada y me dolía la espalda.

-¡Rin!, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te duele nada?, ¿porque te subiste al árbol?, ¡te dije que era peligroso!—podía escuchar un bombardeo de preguntas, y no entendía ni la mitad de ellas, me levante pero al instante un fuerte dolor agobio mi espalda— ¡Rin!—grito aquel pequeño niño rubio, mientras me abrazaba, evitando que callera al suelo, su voz era infantil, dulce y tierna.

-estoy bien Len—susurre sentándome, mi voz sonaba tierna, y fue ahí cuando recordé donde estaba… o más bien, donde me encontraba en mi sueño.

-¿de verdad quieres esa manzana?—me pregunto levantando la vista, yo baje la mirada y asentí, cuando la volví a levantar, el ya no estaba, por lo que a pesar de mi dolor me levante y me di vuelta en dirección donde aquel árbol estaba.

-¡Len!—grite completamente asustada, el siempre le tuvo miedo a las alturas y ahora se encontraba trepado en un árbol solo por una manzana.

-calma princesa, tu caballero bajara tu manzana—tenía 8 años cuando conocí a mi caballero de aquella forma, tenía 8 años cuando me enamore, tenía 8 años que olvide por completo al resto de hombres y solo me centre en el que realmente amaba… mi caballero de brillante armadura…

-Buenos días princesa—escuche a mis espaldas cuando me levante, su voz era madura, pero era la misma.

-Hola Len, ¿de nuevo irrumpes en mi departamento?—pregunte mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-sabes soñé algo—me dijo mirando la mesa, en la que se encontraba cortando algo.

-¿que?—pregunte, mientras me levantaba e iba a donde el cortaba manzanas en pequeños trozos.

-¿recuerdas el día que te caíste del árbol por una manzana?—me pregunto, mientras me mostraba una manzana roja que brillaba.

-si—conteste.

-ayer soñé con eso y me dio la idea de traerte unas cuantas manzanas, así no tendrás que subirte de nuevo al árbol—me dijo mientras me sonreía de modo radiante…

-te amo Len—susurre bajando la mirada.

-también te amo princesa, ¿pero a qué viene eso?—me pregunto confundido dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

-soñé con lo mismo y no recuerdo haberte dado las gracias—dije apenada.

-me las diste—me susurro haciendo que levantara la mirada confundida—cuando sonreíste y me regañaste por haber subido al árbol por "una tonta manzana"—me dijo con una sonrisa radiante, yo solo se la devolví abrazándolo.

Yo no quería soltarlo, tenía miedo que escapara y trepara de nuevo ese árbol, solo pala alcanzar la manzana que dios me prohibió tocar…

Pasaron los días, días en los que Len no volvió a irrumpir en mi departamento, días en los que Miku y el resto se encargaban de los preparativos sin mí, días en los que Mikuo no me llamaba, días aislada de todo y de todos, solo salía si de eso dependía mi vida, si no prefería quedarme a dormir, en la completa paz de mi departamento, pero lo sabía, el plazo se había cumplido… 16 horas 30 minutos y no habría vuelta atrás…

Abrí los ojos con pereza, al escuchar los fuertes golpes desde mi puerta, alguien parecía desesperado porque le abriera, me levante con lentitud y atendí.

-¿lista?—me pregunto Mikuo, solo lo mire extrañada.

-¿para?—me atreví a preguntar.

-dije que te dejaría descansar hasta que el plazo se cumpliera—me informo entrando en mi apartamento—y ya se cumplió—añadió, sentándose en mi sillón, dejando a un lado una bolsa, con supongo ropa.

-te dije que no me arrepentiría, y en los últimos días, confirme que es lo que quiero—le dije completamente seria, el solo me miro y volteo su mirada a la cocina.

-¿me das una taza de café? Tengo frio—me pidió, lo mire extrañada, pero asentí y fui a preparar el café, 10 minutos después regrese, y el estaba sentado con un álbum de fotos en su manos.

-¿recuerdas esta foto?—me pregunto mientras me extendía una de esas fotos, era de nosotros 8, hace 6 años, todos juntos riéndonos—no la tomaron, el día que te pedí que fueras mi novia—me dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo al libro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo recordaba a la perfección ese día, soleado de abril, pero no pensé que él lo recordara, ¿esta era su idea para hacerme cambiar de opinión?

-no cambiare de opinión—le dije pero fui interrumpida.

-tardaste una semana en decirme que si, salimos por dos años, hasta que me dijiste que no podías seguir mintiéndome—siguió contando.

-Mikuo, no cambiare de opinión—le conteste levantando un poco mi voz.

-¿Qué no entiendes?, no quiero que cambies de opinión—me dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba a paso lento hacia mi yo retrocedía sin proponérmelo, pero tropecé, el me sostuvo de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia el evitando mi caída.

-Mikuo—susurre, pero sus labios me impidieron seguir hablando.

-te amo—susurro mientras me abrazaba, puse sentir como mis pies abandonaron el suelo, no comprendía nada, me cargo y me condujo a mi habitación, me recostó con delicadeza mientras el se subía arriba de mí, lo miraba con cierto miedo, el solo me sonreía mientras me besaba, no correspondía pero tampoco me negaba—dime, dime qué es esto lo que quieres, que serás feliz a pesar de todo, que es tu decisión y no lo haces solo para no lastimarlo, dime qué es esto lo que te ara feliz—me pidió cuando dejo de besarme, lo mire unos cuantos segundos y asentí débilmente, volvió a besarme, esta vez de un modo más tierno—sabes que no es verdad—dijo mientras me besaba… o tal vez mi mente lo dijo, pero comencé a llorar, el se separo de mi, mientras me abrazaba, tenía sus rodillas a cada lado de mis caderas y me abrazaba con fuerza intentando consolarme, yo solo le correspondía.

Después de incontables y lamentables minutos, donde solo mi llanto era el único ruido que se escuchaba, caí dormida, con los pocos sentidos despiertos que me quedaban, sentí como Mikuo, se movía un poco y me abrazaba por la espada, quedando supongo el también dormido…

Escuche un mudo ruido, era Mikuo el cual se había movió un poco despertándome, con delicadeza, quite sus brazos que aun me abrazaban, me levante casi por inercia, mire el reloj 4:30 am demasiado temprano como para arreglarme, demasiado tarde como para regresar a la cama, desvié mi mirada del reloj, a un pequeño cofre alado del mismo, tenía un listón color crema claro, con detalles en blanco, era café obscuro, con delicadeza quite el listón y lo abrí. Dentro tenía un pequeño pergamino color crema, atado con otro listón igual al que envolvía la caja, del mismo modo lo retire y lo abrí, comenzando a leerlo…

"_Nos casamos!_

_No hay cosa más hermosa que el amor, y más si esa persona que amas te corresponde. Por eso hemos decidido, unir nuestras vidas en santo matrimonio y compartir este hermoso momento con las personas importantes que forman parte de nuestras vidas, compartir este hermoso inicio del resto de nuestras vidas…"_

-Rin—escuche susurrar a mi espalda, en el instante detuve mi lectura—tu no debiste haber leído eso—me informo Mikuo, yo baje la mirada abrazando el pedazo de papel.

-dime Mikuo, dime—le pedí dedicándole una mirada, mis ojos comenzaban a arder levemente-¿Quiénes se casan?—pedí regresando mi mirada al suelo.

-Rin—susurro sin decirme nada.

-dime Mikuo—le repetí.

-no lo haré Rin—me contesto.

-¡Dime!—le grite regresando mi mirada con él, me había roto en llanto—por favor dime, necesito escucharlo—le pedí, el solo negó con la cabeza—necesito escucharlo de alguien en quien confié, quiero saber que esto no es una pesadilla, que es la realidad, por favor Mikuo, por mi—le pedí, el solo suspiro y tomo aire de nuevo, solo le sonreí, esperanzada de que digiera cualquier otra cosa, excepto lo que la invitación decía.

-Len Kagamine—mi estúpida esperanza había muerto, solo con el mencionar de su nombre, baje la mirada, aun abrazando aquel pedazo de papel, Mikuo se había detenido, como buscando el modo de decir aquello sin lastimarme mortalmente, creo que no sabía que aquello era imposible—… y… y Gumi Megpoid.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

><p>chan chan chan chan!<p>

*corre y se esconde tras una roca, Gumi la sigue de serca*

No me odien no me odien no me odien xD ok si haganlo :D es divertido ver su odio por mi :D

Kairame: jajaja suelo ser muy sacastica xD hay personas que les molesta. como notaras tu teoria es correcta Yeah! :D esepto claro por lo de Gumi y Mikuo... ya que ella si ama a Len y Mikuo a Rin... supongo en el proximo cap te revelo el porque el aparente odio de Mikuo hacia Gumi :D gracias ^^ intentare no bajar mi calidad (?) claro si es que acaso la tengo ._. lo dudo, espero sigas leyendo este loco fic y el resto que le sigen xD espero tu amenasa de muerte (?) :D cuando dejes tu comentario te envio el mensaje xD

Little: ok ame tu comentario, me encanto mucho leerlo y no me aburrió en lo absoluto, pero sacaste muchas teorías por lo que no sabría decirte si acertaste, pero como entre tus teorías esta la correcta, entonces supongo que la victoria es tuya ^^ como notaras y me encanto tu teoría, yo miento, y esa teoría de que alguien miente me sorprendió mucho ya que pensé que no tomarían en cuenta mis comentarios de inicio y final xD en realidad ni yo los tome en cuenta, pero si tienes razón yo jamas nege que Len y Gumi estuvieran comprometidos, en realidad les preguntaba si me creían capaz de algo así, pero jamas llegue a negarlo, espera mi mensaje privado, no te lo envie antes porque no queria que te eneraras que habias acertado asta que lo publicara xD

Angel: porque es Miku da! xD no habia pensado en eso, pero toma encuenta que el ama a Rin :D asi que lo hiso solo por ella x3 espero te guste este cap xD

Sakura: todo el fic tuviste razon, pero como te das cuenta... perdiste! espero con ansias tu prologo :D JA- JA! que se siente ser engañada por una chica de 14 años? :D jojojo me siento Happy :D si lose me sentí mal al entregar tan bago y absurdo cap, pero en fin... JAJAJA! yo soy sadica hasta los huesos :D obvio soy capas de eso y mucho mas :D y si no te preocupes ^^ en fin espero tu prologo :D jojojo

ok, Little me amenazo de muerte si algo asi pasaba... asi que ire a esconderme en una roca y por si las dudas Gumi viene conmigo... asi que emm no me asesinen (?) aun faltan tres capitulos y habre terminado el fic :D espero me regalen un Reviews :D o una amenasa de muerte xD espero les aya gustado se cuidan!

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	6. La boda

Hola! *vuelve a acomodarse el cabello, revisarse las uñas y alizar su vestido* perfecto... sip, traigo vestido :D y algo mas imprecionante... MI CABELLO SUELTO! a decir verdad soy una chica muy practica con 2 hermanos y ninguna hermana, casi casi educada por hombres, obviamente odio las cosas femeninas por consecuencia soy tan femenina como regetonera! :D odio ese estilo de musica bulgar ¬¬ asi que ya saben lo femenina que soy! :D lo mas femenino que tengo es una cresiente colecion de esmaltes *.* los amo! en fin para los que me tienen en face mañana subo fotos xD y para los que se preguntan porque yo traigo vesrido? porque es la boda! no mi boda ni de ustedes es LA BODA :D y no podia simplemente no traer vestido xD agradescan mi papa me esta mirando como si estubiera loca "no estoy loca papa! es la boda de unos personajes ficticios que me encantan! deja de mirarme asi!" *grita como histerica* "te amo papi :D" en fin Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes...

Bien aqui esta ^^

Cap. 6

Cerré mis ojos con fuera, tal vez mas de la necesaria, no se escuchaba nada que no fueran susurros, abrí de nuevo mis ojos, aun estaba en ese lugar, llevaba haciendo eso por más de media hora, tenía la estúpida idea de que si esto era una pesadilla en algún momento debía despertar, pero no ocurrió jamás…

-Rin—escuche susurrar a mi lado—es hora—la voz de Miku me informo que todo mi sufrimiento debía comenzar, me levante lenta y dolorosamente, intentando sonreír, pero la mano de Mikuo apretando la mía me impidió continuar.

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo puedo sustituirte—me pidió casi con suplica.

-no Mikuo, es mi hermano, debo hacerlo, además, el me lo pidió, no puedo negarme—conteste entregándole una sonrisa, una de esas tantas que entregare hoy.

-Rin, yo pienso que Mikuo tiene razón, no debes hacer esto, es demasiado masoquista—me pidió del mismo modo Miku.

-no Miku, masoquista fue haberme enamorado de el—conteste—debí haberle hecho caso a dios y mantenerme alejada de esa manzana—dije sin pensarlo, ellos me miraron sin comprender del todo, yo solo les volví a sonreír—voy a estar bien—conteste, por fin saliendo de ese lugar.

Continúe sola, Miku tomo mi lugar, camine por aquel lugar, me sentía solado en zona de guerra sin armas, en términos simples, suicida, quizás, el al menos tiene esperanza de algo mejor y morir como héroe, yo no. Llegue a un pasillo, toque varias veces una de esas tantas puertas y pude ver a Len abrirme, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y arrastrándome adentro, cerrando la puerta atrás de él.

-estoy nervioso—me dijo recargándose en la puerta.

-calma Len, todo saldrá bien, ya verás—le tranquilice, había practicado mis sonrisas para este día, sabía que no sería fácil engañarlo.

-¿Que tienes Rin?—me pregunto con preocupación mas que evidente.

-nada nostalgia, siento que tú te casaras y me dejaras atrás y que nunca me casare—mentí del modo más impresionante en toda mi vida, el no sonrió por lo que me preocupe que mi mentira no fuera suficiente.

-no te vas a casar, ¿cierto?—me pregunto con inocencia—tu serás mi amante, pero no se lo digas a Gumi—me contesto poniendo su dedo sobre su boca, intentando muy a su estilo consolarme, eso había matado mi poco autocontrol, de un modo que no comprendí, comencé a llorar, el me abrazo mientras se reía.

-¿Que?—pregunte mientras intentaba secar mis lágrimas.

-no habrás creído de verdad que no te casaras, ¿cierto?—me pregunto aun con su sonrisa—eres hermosa, si no fueras mi hermana, me hubiera casado contigo hace mucho—me dijo de modo radiantes, me asesino, él era el nazi que me había matado por ser de una raza inferior.

Lo mire a los ojos, Mikuo, Miku, mi locura, mi sacrificio, mi masoquismo, había regresado a mí de modo agobiante, quería hacerlo, me había rendido, quería decirle, que se enterara, quizás así podría asesinarme con una bala y no con gas. Abrí mi boca, con la firme y loca intención de decirle todo lo que me había guardado por tantos años, todo lo que me había hecho sufrir este tiempo, que se enterara, que supiera lo enferma que estoy por amarle de esta manera, que me matara…

-Len…-susurre de modo poco audible, apenas y pude escucharme y el no lo hiso, pues a la par de mi voz, la puerta grito de dolor, el volteo a verla, abriéndola un poco.

-Len la boda debe comenzar, y tu todavía estas aquí, Gumi debe llegar después, no tu—contesto bromista Kaito, pude ver como Len cerraba la puerta mas, quizás protegiéndome de la mirada de Kaito.

-ya voy, solo estoy un poco nervioso—le dijo, note al instante y sin verlo su completa mentira.

-ok, pero no tardes mas—le dijo retirándose, lo sé porque cerró la puerta justo después.

-¿Que me ibas a decir?—me pregunto, me había escuchado…

-que… que…-dije varias veces, intentando buscar el modo de decirle aquello, no había vuelta atrás, debía hacerlo, el me miraba con curiosidad, su sonrisa se había borrado y me miraba con cierta preocupación—que, se nos hace tarde, no debemos retrasar más la boda—le dije bajando la mirada, me había acobardado en el último instante…

Salí de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pude sin levantar sospechas, Len no traía el saco, por lo que supuse tardaría un poco, me recargue en la puerta y cubrí mis ojos, me sentía estúpida, cobarde, todo lo que odiaba de mí, lo sentía en ese instante, me levante y seque lo mejor que pude mis lagrimas, con mi brazo, cuando Len salió, me sonreía y yo le sonreí de regreso, me extendió un pañuelo pero no lo acepte, por lo que el limpio mis lagrimas…

-te vez más linda cuando sonríes princesa—me dijo, yo lo abrase, el no debía, no podía enterarse de nada, si la puerta sonó y me acobarde, debía ser por algo, no solo porque si…

-te amo Len y solo quiero que seas feliz—le dije con una sonrisa sincera—prométeme que serás feliz—le pedí, el beso mi mejilla y susurro "te lo prometo"

El sonrió mientras me ofrecía su brazo, yo le sonreí de regreso aceptándolo, caminamos por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, no dolía tanto como pensé que dolería, tal vez, solo tal vez, porque sabía que Len sería feliz y eso era lo único que me importaba. Cuando llegamos, me puse atrás de el con un ramo de rosas morado, como el vestido que tenia, Miku estaba enfrente de Len, con el mismo vestido y ramo, en ese momento la marcha nupcial empezó…

Con lentitud y por inercia voltee a ver la gran entrada de Gumi, mi sonrisa se borro al ver aquel vestido que tenia, era el mismo que yo había visto en aquella tienda, baje la mirada, no podía gritarle por eso, era un vestido hermoso y ella era hermosa, ella debía tener ese vestido, ella debía tener a Len, aunque en un principio ambos debieron haber sido míos…

Levante la vista, encontrándome con la sonrisa de Len, podía notar al instante que le encantaba lo que veía, por un momento y quizás fue solo mi mente jugándome una broma, pensé que aquella sonrisa mentía, pero no por gusto, sino que inconscientemente lo hacía, una pequeña risa salió de mis labios, Len no era capaz de algo así… era Len, mi Len…

La parte más dolorosa había comenzado, sin contar claro, el momento que entregue a Len en el altar. La ceremonia había comenzado y además de las palabras del padre, era silencio total, cada palabra me lastimaba, era una menos para la gran pregunta, no podía demostrar mi sufrimiento, por lo que sonreía como había practicado para ese día, tenía la suerte de que Len me estuviera dando la espalada…

Pasaron los minutos, mi sonrisa supongo se borro, pero no importaba, estaba en un lugar donde nadie me veía, claro al menos que lo que me dijo mi madre fuera mentira "_cuando sufras o tengas miedo, cierra los ojos y nadie podrá verte ni hacerte daño" _tenía 24 años, era evidente que comprendía aquella mentira, pero en aquel instante, quería por un momento, creer en las palabras de mi madre… pero aparentemente el padre me vio, pues me obligo a poner atención…

-si hay alguien que se oponga a la boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre—silencio, total y mudo silencio, de nuevo mi masoquismo, de nuevo Mikuo y mi locura regresaron, de nuevo quería gritarle, gritarle que lo amaba y que no me hiciera esto—si nadie se opone, uniré a esta pareja en santo matrimonio—"_yo padre, yo me opongo, no quiero ver como el hombre de mi vida se casa con ella, al menos déjenme correr lejos y no me maten con tanta crueldad, no le pido que no los case, le pido que me deje huir de este lugar que solo me causa un dolor mortal_" si tan solo hubiera dicho aquello, al menos, quizás hubiera podido evitar escuchar la siguiente oración—Usted, Len Kagamine, ¿acepta como esposa a Gumi Megpoid, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, serle fiel, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte los separe?—si tan solo hubiera salido del ese lugar corriendo, tal vez hubiera evitado escuchar su respuesta.

-si, acepto padre—baje la mirada, sabía lo que seguía, pero quería regresar a ese lugar descrito por mi madre, debía ser mucho mejor que este… pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el padre me hiciera volver de modo cruel a la realidad.

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia—había terminado, no había vuelta atrás, esa tarde conocí a Adolf Hitler, irónicamente estaba vestido de sacerdote… oficiando la ceremonia que termino por asesinarme…

Fin del Cap.

* * *

><p>aclaraciones:<p>

Angel: pues dime que piensas ahora :D espero todo siga bien y no me odies :D odia a Gumi ella lo merece ¬¬

Keirame: :D yei siges sin odiarme verdad? yo no niego :D meto ideas que es diferente :D pero yo lo uso en exeso xD nunca sabes nada hasta que en mi fic diga "Fin" sip Mikuo ama a Rin -.- y yo amo a Mikuo :D y Gumi lo repito no te apresueres y espera a que mi fic diga "Fin" jajajaj! pero yo se porque deberias odiarla :D ^^ no es ninguna molestia disculpa lo de la "e" -.-

Sakura: sii! alguien que entiende debe odiar a Gumi! :D (completamente loca xD) como te sentiste en este? :D JAJAJA y si si yase :D pero aun asi soy mas joven por cierto me encanto tu prologo :D gracias, ni me lo recuerdes xD me habia olvidado por completo de ese fic xD ya habia comenzado con los planes para otros apenas termine este comienzo con el final :D gracias ^^ espero te siga gustando

Little: nunca me a pasado eso ¬¬ lo has de estar inventando! naa mentira xD pues como veras SI son hermanos xD see estube a nada de no poner ese flash back no recuedo que ella me aya preguntado si habia incesto aa ya creo saber a que te refieres, pues espera el final y lo sabras :D no es que no supiera sino que es como cuando algo malo te pasa, es tan malo que lo quieres negar a toda cosa, ella estaba completamente segura de que eso era verdad pero simplemente quizo negarlo, como con lo de si cerraba los ojos nadie la veria paso algo mas o menos igual Mikuo es genial! porque no te agrada -.- :D aunque e de admitir que esa era la idea inicial (miento pero bueno es un buen resultado no? :D) pues eso tiene algo muy sensillo :D y lo dire ahora Gumi si sabia que Rin amaba a Len y aun asi se caso y la puso como madrina de honor :D por eso pienso que todas deberiamos odiarla :D y Mikuo sabia y por eso la odia :D antes de que me asesines! dime si me veo hermosa o no? (xD joder que cosas saco) mejor dicho espera a que publique el final luego ya podras decidir si asesinarme o no :D

bueno supongo termine por ahora, tengo frio ire por una manta xD (el cielo esta nublado y yo con vestido y recien bañada xD) espero sus reviews :D cuidencen y por cierto ya ando mejor de mi refriado ^^ gracias por los buenos deceos :D

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	7. La fiesta

Hola! me voy dos semanas de Fanfiction y la pagina se me llena de Miku x Len ¬¬ no es que yo solo quiero incesto y que sea rasista con los que no les gusta el incesto, es solo que se me hiso muy raro que la pagina se llenara de tanto Miku x Len en una semana ._. y fue de "Isa deja la flojera y ponte a escribir! ahora!" y aqui les traigo el cap recien terminado :D espero les guste. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes... te quedo claro S.O.P.A? ¬¬

Bien aqui esta:

Cap. 7

La obscuridad solo era mediantemente combatida por la luz de la televisión, no sé qué programa esta ni me interesa, solo me interesaba aquella pequeña figura rubia, la cual miraba al infinito, su rostro era alumbrado por la misma luz que peleaba con la obscuridad de aquel apartamento, sus ojos carecían de brillo, como si se encontraran apagados o la luz que de ellos emanaba se hubiera ido para no volver, como si hubiera muerto en vida… sus manos descansaban en sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada, susurraba cosas incompresibles de vez en vez, realmente su situación era miserable y deprimente, realmente su situación me mataba.

-Rin, ¿estas bien?—pregunte débilmente, llevábamos un rato en silencio y en esta situación no me gustaba.

-lo hice Mikuo—murmuro de nuevo, era lo único comprensible que salía de su boca, me levante y ella regreso su mirada al aparato.

Me dirigí a su habitación y tome una manta, estaba comenzando a refrescar por lo que la cubrí con ella, me senté con sumo cuidado a su lado, y me dedique a observar cada detalle. En su rostro quedaban rastros de lagrimas, aquellas lagrimas que seque, sus ojos estaban rojos por la luz de la televisión, y su sonrisa al igual que su mirada, parecían apagadas, me mataba verla así, por lo que la abrace, quizás haya sido lo mejor o todo lo contrario…

-Rin calma todo estará bien—susurre, ella comenzó a llorar mientras correspondía el abrazo, había comenzado a gritar, la abrase con más fuerza, intentando calmarla, me mataba verla así, pero sabía que era lo único que podía hacer.

-lo hice Mikuo—dijo de nuevo cuando ya se había calmado, ahora comprendía a que se refería…

**Flashback**

La fiesta había comenzado, todo bailaban y reían, todos excepto dos personas, los hermanos Hatsune, ellos no se sentían cómodos en ese lugar, no era porque estuvieran rodeados de desconocidos, ahí solo había familiares y amigos de los novios, era porque ambos veían a una completa alcoholizada rubia, que brindaba por la felicidad del recién casado, amor de su vida. Era una situación bastante deprimente para ellos, puesto, sabían que ella solo lo hacía para aparentar felicidad, cuando muy dentro de ella, solo sentía dolor y resignación.

El amor de su vida se había unido en santo matrimonio, a una persona, que a los ojos de los hermanos Hatsune, era malvada y sin corazón, pues a pesar de saber de los sentimientos de la rubia por su hermano, no dudo en casarse y obligarla a observar en primera fila, era evidente que la rubia la hallaba inocente, y sabia que no importaba lo que ellos digieran, ella no cambiaria esa idea de la chica.

La chica suspiro por enésima vez, viendo como su hermano se recargaba en la pared cruzando los brazos, esto no llevaría a ningún lugar, estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación, cuando su hermano comenzó a hablar.

-si tu estas enamorada de mi, este es el mejor momento para decirlo—le informo viéndola a los ojos, ella lo miro completamente molesta y golpeo su cabeza.

-no seas idiota, no es momento para juegos—le regaño la chica.

-no estoy jugando Miku, no quiero que terminemos como ellos, de verdad, si me amas igual que Rin a Len, este es el mejor momento para decirlo—le dijo igual de serio, ella volvió a suspirar.

-joder Mikuo, ¿qué aremos?, odio verla así—le contesto cambiando completamente el tema, el voltio en dirección de la rubia.

Sus ojos se abrieron, había tenido una idea, se paro rápidamente y se dirigió al centro de la vista de todos…

-chicos, antes que nada—dijo, después de haber tocado ligeramente su copa—quiero felicitar a los novios y desearles un matrimonio feliz y lleno de amor—añadió mientras sonreía, no veía a Len sino a la peli-verde, la cual lo miro con cierta molestia—y después de lo que comúnmente se dice en las bodas—dijo regresando su mirada al frente—quiero proponer un último baile—regreso su mirada, esta vez a Len—entre los gemelos—contesto con una sonrisa, Miku había tardado en comprender el plan de su hermano, cuando lo hiso, quiso detenerlo, pero los aplausos de todos, evitaron que se moviera.

-es una gran idea Mikuo—dijo el padre del mismo—ellos siempre han sido unidos, aun después de la muerte de sus padres, así que yo también pido un último baile—concluyo el gran empresario.

Todos aplaudían y gritaban "baile" Mikuo, dejo su copa en una de las mesas y se dirigió con paso lento, hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, ella lo miro con cierta duda, pero él le sonrió tomándola de la mano y llevándola donde su hermano la esperaba…

-cuídala Len—le dijo en tono serio, a lo que el rubio se rio.

-eso sonó, a que me estuvieras entregando tu mayor tesoro—dijo aun riéndose, Mikuo solo lo miro, con aquella misma seriedad.

-cuídala—dijo, para después irse.

El rubio tomo a la chica por la cintura, a la par de la música, ambos bailaban, aunque claro, por obviedad, la chica era un poco torpe de pasos, estaba ebria a más no poder, pero a diferencia de Meiko, la cual reía, ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo, pensativa…

-¿qué pasa princesa?, ¿de nuevo piensas que nadie se casara contigo?—pregunto, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella había entrado en llanto, el no sabía si abrazarla, tenía esa necesidad inminente de protegerla de aquel monstro que la hacía llorar, quiera abrazarla y evitar que ella sufriera, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía quien la lastimaba, no era como cuando termino con Mikuo, donde pudo desquitarse golpeándolo, ahora no sabía quién era el culpable… no sabía que él era el culpable…

-Len… quiero que seas feliz—dijo bajando la mirada.

-Rin, ¿qué tienes?—pregunto asustado, ella seguía llorando y no sabía cómo consolarla.

-quiero tu felicidad… prefiero la tuya que la mía— comenzó a balbucear, el comenzó a entrar en desesperación.

-Rin, ¿de qué hablas?—estaba confundido y la actitud de su hermana no ayudaba.

-quiero tu felicidad, aunque eso me mate—siguió, lo rodio del cuello y bajo la mirada, el la tomo de la cintura, intentando abrazarla sin que levantara sospechas.

-Rin… ¿que te pasa?—siguió con sus preguntas que no llevaban a ningún lado.

-te amo—susurro, el sonrió mientras intentaba abrazarla… la música llegaba al final.

-también te amo princesa—contesto un poco más tranquilo.

-no del modo que yo lo hago—la música había acabado, ella se levanto de puntillas, besando la comisura de los labios de su hermano, era lo más cerca que podía estar de su deseo, sin que nadie lo notara, todos aplaudieron, la chica se separo de el, el la miraba con sorpresa, ella sabía que no comprendía nada—te amo—volvió a susurrar, se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida, seguida de Mikuo, el cual lo miro de una manera inexplicable antes de irse…

**Fin del Flashback**

Tenía la absurda necesidad de correr tras de ella, en realidad me moví un poco, pero la mano de Gumi sobre mi brazo y la voz de Miku pidiendo un baile de los nuevos esposos, evitaron que me moviera. Mikuo estaba con ella, de seguro haciendo lo que yo debería _consolarla_, aunque ahora que lo pienso… el causante no debería acercársele a la victima… todo esto era mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que Rin sentía, no me hubiera casado, ella era mi princesa y yo le había causado daño… no podía perdonármelo, era imposible…

Baje mi mirada al sentir una vibración en mi bolcillo… mire la pantalla, dude en contestar, pero al final lo hice…

-si eres demasiado lento, la perderás—me dijo aquella voz que reconocí al instante…

Fin del cap.

* * *

><p>aclaraciones:<p>

Little: quien es la primera! debo superarla! dime! *histeria total* lose... realmente no pense mucho en eso, solo lo puse porque queria ponerlo x3 jajaja te e echo hacer algo que nunca pensaste hacer :D genial! siges pensando que son inutiles? :D jajajaja imaginarmelo tambien me dio risa xD y que concluciones te dio este cap? :D dime! dime!... tengo mejores planes para ella ¬w¬

Angel: xD siempre en contra de lo real verdad? xD jajaja tengo planes para ella asi que quizas me odies

Rin: muchas gracias ^^

Keirame: jajajajaja xD me dio risa tu comentario, :d genial que no me odies! yeii! y sobre Gumi, tengo planes para ella :D, tienes razon no note que la "e" es la ultima letra de camuflaje xD, disculpa la tardanza pero es que tenia flojera -.- se que no es escusa, pero asi es la verdad xD si lose... que te parecio este cap? :D

Sakura: gomen -.- pero admite que fue genial :D espera! antes que la mates dejame terminar de escribir si? :D despues yo te ayudo a matarla :D jajajaja tu hermano me recuerda al mio xD jajaja y mariposas contra el viento ._. joder olvide por completo ese fic -.- disculpame, espero tenerlo lo antes posible :D sip falta solo un cap :D el cual aun no e definido bien... asi que nose espero todo salga bien :D gracias ^^

yeah! solo falta un cap y habre terminado este fic :D see! comenzare con mis nuevos proyectso apenas termine el fic que deje colgado... jure jamas hacerlo y lo hise -.- que mala escritora soy -.-, en fin espero sus comentarios :D hasta el proximo cap! :D cuidencen

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	8. Epilogo

Hola! :D como estan mis pequeños animalistos de la creacion? :D espero que tan bien como yo nerviosa, la verdad no se porque este cap me tiene tan nerviosa xD pero bueno... ya no los aburro. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

(Nota agregada despues de muchos intentos de subirlo) MALDITO CAP! me esta sacando canas verdes -.- pero creo ya tiene todos los detalles que queria :D

Buen aqui esta:

Cap. 8

-¡y me pidió que me casara con él!—grito emocionada una joven rubia mientras le mostraba su anillo de compromiso a su acompañante-¿no te parece maravilloso?—pregunto con la misma alegría.

-claro que sí, me alegra mucho verte tan feliz—dijo sonriente aquella señora rubia a la chica tan similar a ella.

La chica más joven saltaba de un lado al otro. Su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y lo tenía atado en una coleta con un moño blanco, sus ojos verdes mostraban una gran alegría que hacia perfecta pareja con su hermosa y radiante sonrisa. Su acompañante le doblaba la edad, tenía su cabello en el mismo tono que la chica y recogido totalmente solo dejando caer unos pequeños mechones. Pero sin avisar la más pequeña dejo da saltar.

-pero y ¿si él no es el indicado?… y ¿si lo que sentimos no es amor?—pregunto realmente asustada y preocupada la rubia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?—pregunto la señora intentando calmarla.

-… ¿tu alguna vez te enamoraste de verdad?—le pregunto la chica mientras veía como la mayor le sonreía y le indicaba que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

-cuando tenía 8 años conocí al amor de mi vida—comenzó a narrar la rubia—me enamore perdidamente de él, durante muchos años lo trate, hasta que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba completamente perdida—siguió mirando el techo—pero, simplemente no podía estar con él—añadió la rubia mientras de golpe bajaba la mirada.

-¿Por qué no podían estar juntos?, ¿era gay?—pregunto con increíble inocencia la rubia, a lo cual la mayor estallo en risas.

-no, no era gay—siguió tratando de no reír—simplemente el destino me lo había prohibido—dijo con cierto toque de tristeza—así que en un intento desesperado por olvidarlo, comencé a salir con Mikuo—digo no muy orgullosa de sus palabras, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-¿el tío Mikuo?—pregunto como si no fuera evidente.

-sip, el mismo—dijo con una sonrisa—dos años después terminamos, me sentía mal por mentirle, así que fui sincera con el—siguió la rubia, pero se detuvo de nuevo al verse interrumpida por la menor.

-¿le dijiste que estabas enamorada de un chico gay?—pregunto con la misma inocencia, la mayor solo volvió a estallar en risas.

-¡Lenko!, entiéndelo no era gay—siguió entre risas—y no, pero Mikuo se entero tiempo después por si solo—añadió mirando el suelo, para después dejarse caer en la cama—después de que mi noviazgo con Mikuo terminara, el conoció a una chica en su universidad—añadió con cierto toque de tristeza—ella era hermosa y muy alegre, no tardo en volverse una más en nuestro grupo-siguió con más alegría—no tardaron en volverse novios—dijo regresando a tu tono de tristeza—en su cumpleaños, él le pidió matrimonio enfrente de todos nosotros—siguió con un toque un tanto melancólico.

El silencio gobernó por unos minutos, en los cuales la joven miraba con infinita tristeza a la mayor, la cual sonreía con melancolía.

-ella me pidió que fuera la dama de honor—suspiro sonoramente—acepte, el día de la boda, Mikuo paso por mi y trato de persuadirme y dejar que el tomara mi lugar, yo me negué porque él era…-la rubia se detuvo en seco mirando los ojos de la chica—el era mi… mejor amigo y no podía fallarle—le mintió con una sonrisa triste—así que al final, estuve detrás de él, mientras le entregaba su vida a alguien que no era yo—dijo volviendo a suspirar, la rubia más joven hacia su mejor intento por no llorar, pero aun así sus ojos se habían cristalizado.

-¡Que triste!—se quejo la menor.

-no lo fue tanto, yo estaba segura que él sería feliz al lado de ella—dijo sonriente—por eso me guarde mis sentimientos—termino mirando con cierta tristeza el suelo.

-¿nunca le dijiste nada?—pregunto la chica.

-en realidad, en la fiesta bebí demasiado—dijo con una sonrisa tonta—y Mikuo me obligo a bailar con el—dijo aun con su sonrisa—y casi lo bese—termino mientras miraba la cara sorprendida de la chica.

-¿y qué hiso él?—grito completamente fuera de sí por la emoción.

-no le di tiempo de reaccionar—dijo mientras se levantaba—salí corriendo—dijo dándole la espalda.

Flashback:

Se encontraba una rubia mirando sus rodillas y a su acompañante mirando todos los lados buscando casi con desesperación a alguien… a pesar de que en aquel lugar había tantas personas… ninguna era la que el chico buscaba, dejo lo que hacía cuando escucho una voz de fondo.

"pasajeros con destino a Londres, abordar por la puerta 5, pasajeros con destino Londres, abordar por la puerta 5"

-Rin, ese es nuestro vuelo—dijo dándose por vencido y extendiéndole su mano a la rubia, la cual tardo un poco en aceptarla—_creo que fuiste demasiado lento_—pensó para después emprender su camino hacia la puerta 5…

Fin de flashback.

-y el no me siguió—termino con una sonrisa y mirándola con sus hermosos ojos _azules_…

* * *

><p>se esconde tras una piedra, en un bunke nuclear<p>

aclaraciones:

Keirame: xD dios hace cuanto no actualizo esta cosa xD... no me odias verdad? verdad que no? verdad que aun piensas que soy simpatica? verdad? *histeria total*

Angel: xD me convenciste con tus palabras "porque no todo termina bien" eres exelente oradora *aplausos* cumpli tu deseo :D espero te alla gustado

Little: Pues sirve de mucho, como notaras Rin esta mejor gracias a la ayuda de los "inutiles" Hatsune ademas recuerda que Mikuo se enamoro de Rin asi que tecnicamente la culpa fue de cupido y gracias a el Hitler logro conquistar el mundo -w- Pues mi idea al final de este cap era poner "Los pasajeros con destino Londres estan despegando... aunque tu realmente escuchabas "El amor de tu vida se esta alejando de ti en ese avion idiota" pero dije... naa! -w- asi que no lo puse... asi ustedes deciden el final :D Pues si era el -w- aunque claro tambien pudo haber sido Kakono diciendole "Si eres demasiado lento la perderas y con ella la posibilidad de salvar al mundo!" xD Llamame ignorante que no se cual es, pense en Adolecencia, pero en esa opino cada que sube un cap... asi que Iluminame! No ahi visto la pagina sin filtros? esta llena -.-... ahora regresando a este cap... si estoy en un Bunke anti-bombas nucleares... es por ti ._. no me odies! me gusta hablar contigo e inventar ataques al mundo por alguien que se suisido hace mucho! ._.

Sakura: Te aseguro que por mucho tiempo quise dejar a Rin y a Len juntos, pero una amiga cofcofAngelcofcof me dijo "pero es que no todo siempre termina bien" cuando le pregunte su opinion y fue como que... cierto... y corte el capitulo (en mi borrador estaba escrito hasta donde Len llega y explica lo que susedio el porque llego tarde y que Rin regreso a ver a su sobrina Lenko (Que es la sobrina de Rin no su hija) pero no me gusto como quedo y me gusto mas este... espero te guste ._. naa que va, espero no me odies xD

Bueno... le dije a Keirame, en este cap deberian revisar muy bien los detalles (ahi un detallito pequeño pero que al final esta marcado) porque les dira quien es exactamente lenko -w- aunque creo que por el nombre se sabe -w- bueno adios! se cuidan las quiero :D! no me odien!

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	9. Final Alternativo

Feliz Cumpleaños a Ti~ Feliz Cumpleaños a Ti~~ Feliz Cumpleaños Keirame~ Feliz Cumpleaños a Ti~ ¡Bravo! :D Muchas Muchas Felicidades! :D de verdad me alegra mucho haberte conocido -w- has hecho muchas cosas por mi, así que en agradecimiento te doy un final alternativo para esa historia de la que tanto te quejas xD bueee espero que te guste :D Feliz Cumpleaños ^^

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes

Bien, aqui esta :D

La ilusión de Len…

Tenias la necesidad de gritar y exigirle al conductor que fuera más rápido… pero te mantuviste en silencio, realmente no comprendías el porqué de tu ansiedad y algo dentro de ti no quería que la comprendieras—"_la perderás_"—la voz de Mikuo se repetía en tu cabeza, de modo agobiante… si la alejaba de ti… serias capaz de matarlo… no tenía derecho sobre ella… ella era tuya… solo tuya.

Bajaste apenas el conductor se detuvo, y comenzaste a correr… tenias ese presentimiento, ese mal sentimiento… -"_si eres demasiado lento la perderás_"—te asegurarías de que Mikuo se tragara sus palabras sobre tu velocidad, corrías tan rápido como podías, si había escaleras saltabas de tres escalones… tenias la inminente necesidad de llegar, de correr aun y cuando podías salir lastimado, corrías con desesperación.

Pero ella te detuvo… todo lo que no habían podido hacer tantas personas, lo hiso aquella voz sin rostro—"_los pasajeros con destino Londres están despegando_"—te petrificaste en tu lugar… tu respiración se agito, no por la larga carrera que acababas de enfrentar… si no por el miedo inminente de perder a tu hermana… ella era tu hermana, tu única familia y la habías perdido… sacudiste tu cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos masoquistas y seguiste con tu carrera, no te importaba tener que matar personas en el camino, tu debías detener ese vuelo.

-¡deténganlo!—gritaste, sabias que eso no ayudaría, empujaste a tantas personas como debías y podidas, pero solo lograste que aquel hombre que te doblaba fácilmente el tamaño te cargara evitando que siguieras con tu histeria y como niño pequeño comenzaste a llorar, todos te observaban, no comprendían como un hombre con tu apariencia llorara con tanta fuerza—te matare—juraste, el te soltó… parecías seguro de tus palabras—juro que te matare Mikuo—gritaste, cada persona te volteo su vista, notando aquel traje negro, desordenado y con apariencia particular… especial para un novio.

Tu teléfono comenzó a vibrar… cerraste los ojos… habías olvidado por completo que día era hoy… era el día "más feliz" de tu vida… ha… valla ironía.

-¡_Len! Todos están preocupados, ¿Dónde estás?_—pregunto ella con una dulce voz.

-en el aeropuerto—dijiste sin más, el silencio gobernó… no sabias si era por tu tono o porque ella no comprendía el que hacías en ese lugar—Mikuo salió de viaje de negocios de improviso y Rin quiso acompañarlo, vine a despedirlos, disculpa no haberte dicho—añadiste intentando sonar mas cariñoso, ella solo susurro un "comprendo" para luego pedirte que regresaras y así lo hiciste… a pesar de la miradas de todos…

La brisa del viento frio roso tu cara… levantaste la vista y pudiste ver aquellos faroles de un avión, no sabias si era el correcto, pero alzaste tu mano en despedida… y tus ojos al instante se llenaron de lagrimas y tu corazón dejo de latir… la habías pedido y no eras capaz de comprender el porqué tu corazón dolía tanto y porque tus manos temblaban… solo pensabas en sus labios… en su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… era tu culpa que ella sufriera y ahora tenias la inminente necesidad de asesinar a su salvador… solo porque la había rescatado del dragón… solo porque te habías enamorado de la princesa cautiva de un amor sin futuro… solo porque te habías enamorado de tu hermana…

La nieve comenzó a caer… suspiraste intentando limpiar tus lagrimas y alzando de nuevo tu mano para llamar la atención de un taxista que viniera a recogerte y así lo hiso, solo hablaste para dar la dirección y el resto fue completo silencio, tus piernas parecían la cosa más divertida del mundo pues era lo único que observabas… hasta que claro viste su cabeza descansar allí, no sabias si te habías vuelto loco o solo era tu cerebro indicándote que era lo que más deseabas en ese momento… su cabeza descansando sobre tus piernas… su presencia junto a ti… su alma unida a la tuya…

Bajaste con lentitud, estando solo frente al gran espejo de el elevador, acomodaste tu corbata y tu saco, que con aquella carrera se había desacomodado, cerraste los ojos… abriéndolos de nuevo encontrando a su figura angelical recostada en una de las esquinas, volteaste rápidamente solo para encontrarte el lugar solo, tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… debías entender que la habías perdido…

Volteaste al escuchar el ruido del elevador indicándote que habías llegado, pero te mantuviste en tu lugar, hasta que las puertas estuvieron por cerrarse, lo impediste poniendo tu mano sobre aquella puerta metálica. Avanzaste con lentitud, caminando por aquel pasillo pensando en cómo te veras, en como reaccionaras… suspiraste abriendo la puerta de tu departamento, encontrándolo completamente solo y a una Gumi sonriéndote sentada en aquel sillón.

-bienvenido—susurro cambiando su expresión-¿estás bien?—te pregunto algo preocupada.

-si, solo estoy algo cansado—respondiste con una sonrisa, ella te sonrió de igual manera.

-"_no, no estás bien, ¡no me mientas!_"—gritaría ella y tu solo quitarías tu mascara y le dirías la verdad… ella no era capaz de verla… cerraste los ojos, intentando recordar su sonrisa y fue cuando sentiste aquella precio… ella te besaba y te rodeaba con sus brazos, por inercia la tomaste de la cintura alzándola en el aire, abriste los ojos y viste su cabello verdoso… la soltaste lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto ella mientras se separaba de ti.

-tu vestido pesa mucho—le respondiste bajando la mirada, ella rio con dulzura separándose de ti para ir a su habitación a cambiarse. Te dejaste caer en el sillón… cerrando los ojos con fuerza, había pasado esto antes, muchas, muchas veces, pero ahora era diferente… quizás porque ahora ella no era tu novia… si no tú esposa.

Suspiraste sonoramente… realmente no sabías que era eso que en tu pecho, pero dolía… el lazo con tu hermana se había roto… ella ahora estaba en otra parte del mundo, lejos de ti… toda tu vida con ella y ahora, de un momento a otro notabas lo inútil que eras sin su presencia, olvidabas como sonreír... Sentiste un peso extra y pudiste ver aquella rubia cabellera sentada en tus piernas, besándote con desesperación a la cual sin saber respondiste, recorrías su cuerpo con necesidad y besabas cada pedazo de piel que tuviera expuesto, te levantaste y con torpeza caminaste hasta tu habitación.

Ella correspondía tus besos con la misma desesperación, y comenzaba de manera lenta a retirar el exceso de ropa que ella sentía no necesitabas, y tu de igual manera comenzaste a quitarle aquel estorboso vestido del modo más rápido que tu ansiedad te permitía, aun sin despegar tus labios de los suyos, la recostaste y al instante ella arrojo lejos aquel saco que tenias y siguieron, no preguntaste como había llegado tan rápido, solo disfrutabas su absurda amnesia… quizás hubieras aceptado que solo fue por haber perdido a tu hermana el porqué tu corazón dolía… pero esa opción quedo descartada, cuando susurraste un "te amo Rin" mientras hacías de nuevo a Gumi tuya… debías admitir… habías perdido tu cordura junto con el amor de tu vida… tu nula cordura y tu prohibido amor…

Abriste los ojos encontrándote directamente con aquella puerta café abierta de par en par… suspiraste sonoramente, tu corazón no latía y realmente no recordabas si alguna vez lo hiso, te sentías solo y olvidabas como sonreír…

Tu teléfono comenzó a sonar y pudiste escuchar como tu compañera se quejaba, con tu mano desnuda buscaste en el suelo, tocado desde ropa interior, hasta zapatos y otras cosas, cuando lo obtuviste entrecerraste los ojos intentando leer el nombre y fue ahí cuando te levantaste rápidamente y volteaste a ver a tu compañera… ella no era Rin…

-hola—susurraste, mientras tomabas lo primero que podías y salías de la habitación tan rápido como habías entrado.

-_buenas noches señor Kagamine_—te dijo en modo de burla la voz de aquel chico, bufaste molesto.

-dime donde esta Rin—le exigiste, solo escuchaste una risa pequeña.

-_supongo que en la misma posición donde esta Gumi… dormida en mi cama_—respondió aun con su tono de burla.

-Mikuo—susurraste molesto—no tienes derecho de tocar a Rin maldito bastardo—añadiste molesto, el solo rio.

_-__¿como estas pasando tu noche de bodas?__—_te pregunto más serio y calmado, pero a ti simplemente te molesto.

-¿donde está Rin?, déjame hablar con ella—le pediste mientras enterrabas los dedos en tu cabello intentando tranquilizarte.

-_no, no te dejare hablar con Rin_—te respondió… como si tuviera derecho sobre ella, maldijiste en lo alto—_ella te ama… y tu estas con tu esposa… no tienes tiempo para un Incesto ocasional… además… jamás permitiré que estés con Rin solo por culpa… el bastardo aquí eres tu… y Rin está dormida por el viaje_—respondió molesto por tu petición, cubriste tus ojos aun con el teléfono en la mano… el tenia razón… y tu sencillamente lo odiabas.

Pasaron los minutos, sabias que el aun estaba ahí, podías escucharlo respirar, cerraste con fuerza los ojos, esperando a que algo pasara… pero nada… no podías articular palabra, el tenia razón y odiabas que la tuviera… simplemente lo odiabas…

-La amo, Mikuo—respondiste mientras recargabas tu cabeza en el barandal de tu balcón… seguías escuchando su respiración, pero no respondía.

-_¿Mikuo?_—escuchaste su voz angélica, al instante te levantaste.

-Mikuo—intentaste llamar su atención, querías, necesitabas hablar con ella.

-_¿Con quién hablas?_—pregunto ella, tu corazón se acelero "Len" solo eso debía decir.

-_con Miku, pero ya se va a dormir_—respondió el, tu corazón se petrifico.

-¡Mikuo!—gritaste molesto.

-_Adiós_—al instante el sonido de colgado inundo tu oído, tardaste en reaccionar, el bastardo te colgó, rápidamente y con desesperación comenzaste a llamarlo, pero no respondía y por milésima vez aquella voz te detuvo.

-"_el numero al que usted llama esta fuera de servicio… inténtelo más tarde"_—bastardo…

x..X..x..X..x

-_la amo, Mikuo_—recargaste tus codos en el barandal de el balcón, esperabas a que digiera algo mas, pero parecía no tener la intención de hacerlo.

-¿Mikuo?—Rin había despertado, volteaste con inercia tu mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba y sonreíste.

-_Mikuo_—sabias que te estaba pidiendo hablar con ella, regresaste tu mirada al vacio.

-¿Con quién hablas?—te pregunto aun adormilada, sonreíste.

-con Miku, pero ya se va a dormir—pudiste escucharlo gritar tu nombre molesto—adiós—añadiste colgando al instante.

-quería hablar con Miku—susurro algo triste, sonreíste.

-y ella quería habar contigo, pero recuerda que allá es mas tarde y estaba cansada—le mentiste, pero lo sentías necesario, pudiste sentir tu teléfono vibrar—pero te desea dulces sueños—añadiste soltando tu teléfono en la copa de vino que tenias—a tu salud Len—susurraste, para luego regresar con Rin para dormir de nuevo.

x..X..x..X..x

Pasaron los meses… ponías cada excusa para no tener que tocar a Gumi… la querías pero… esa noche entendiste que amas a Rin… ambas a tu hermana y querías tenerla contigo. No volviste a tener noticias de ellos, por eso estabas ahí, parado teniendo a Miku atrapada contra la pared con tu cuerpo, ella volteaba su mirada.

-¿Cómo esta?—preguntaste bajando la mirada, ella suspiro.

-está bien, Mikuo cuida de ella—respondió secamente, te relajaste y bajaste tu manos, pero no te moviste y ella tampoco.

-¿me extraña?—preguntaste, tenias la esperanza de que digiera que si y que como un conjuro te diera el lugar exacto donde estaba y así poder estar de nuevo con ella.

-sabes la respuesta—mentía… tu no la sabias—tienes a Gumi, por favor olvida todo lo que paso—te pidió mientras se alejaba con la firme intención de salir de su departamento, tú la sujetaste sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-quieres que olvide que…-y las puerta te interrumpió, tocaban con fuerza y ella te obligo a soltara para ir a abrir, era Gumi.

-pasa—le indicio, ella te miro sorprendida al encontrarte en aquel lugar.

-¡Len!—te saludo y corrió con fuerza abrazándote y comenzando a besarte, Miku aparto su vista y suspiro sonoramente.

-¿Qué necesitas Gumi?—pregunto secamente, la chica se separo de ti y corrió y la abrazo susurrando algo a su oído, la cara de Miku cambio completamente.

-¡estoy embarazada!—grito con fuerza y muy feliz mientras saltaba… tu cara imito a la de Miku y el silencio gobernó… Gumi tenía una hermosa sonrisa… tu tenias un shock completo…

No recuerdas mucho de ese día… pero si cuando Miku se despidió de ti y luego salió del país, ella también te abandono... sabias que estaba con Rin y no podías seguirla, no sabias como… pero ahora estabas solo, esperando a tu futura hija y tu inminente muerte… tenias miedo… no querías perderla, pero ahora existía ella… una hermosa bebe de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, la amabas más que a cualquier cosa… pero de modo diferente al que amabas a Rin… y eso te alegraba.

Suspiraste sonoramente mientras enterrabas tus dedos en el cabello, era un tic que se había quedado en ti a través del tiempo, miraste aquella computadora con tu trabajo del día siguiente, lo habías terminado pero querías estar en ese lugar solo… sin Gumi. Escuchaste unos golpes fuertes provenientes de tu puerta, volteaste por inercia a pesar de no poder ver realmente la puerta.

-¿Mikuo?—pregunto Gumi reamente sorprendida, te levantaste rápidamente y de igual manera saliste de la habitación encontrándote con Mikuo y Miku parados en tu puerta… sin rastros de Rin.

-hola Gumi—saludo él.

-recuerda que ahora soy la señora Kagamine—le respondió con una sonrisa, la mirada de Mikuo se torno molesta y volteo atrás de él.

-vinimos a ver a nuestra sobrina—le informo pasando—hola Len—saludo al verte, tu seguías buscando señales de Rin, hasta que la viste pasar por la puerta, soltaste todo lo que tenias y corriste con fuerza, como perro que vuelve a ver a su dueño después de tiempo, tomaste tanto impulso que al estar cerca ambos cayeron, comenzaron a reír mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, luego ambos lloraron entre risas… eran felices de verse de nuevo… tu corazón había vuelto a la vida.

La escena seria hermosa para cualquiera… excepto para los presentes, Mikuo los miraba esperando a que te separaras de Rin… el sabia que aun no estaba lista, Miku te miraba sin creer tu descaro… Gumi los miraba molesta… después de unos minutos, tu hija comenzó a llorar y Gumi los invito a verla, por lo que tuviste que separarte de ella… aunque no quisieras. Ellos adelantaron sus pasos y tu junto a tu hermana se quedaron metros atrás… miraste su mano junto a la tuya, después de unos segundos la tomaste como lo hubieras hecho antes de su partida, tu mano extrañaba la suya. Después de unos segundos, ella apretó tu mano con fuerza… con miedo a que la soltaras….

Cuando entraron pudiste ver como Mikuo cargaba a tu hija… ¿acaso también trataría de quitártela? Frunciste tu seño molesto… estabas siendo demasiado protector, pero el ya lo había hecho antes, el volteo y te sonrió… o quizás no a ti.

-¿quieres cárgala?—le pregunto a tu hermana, ella solo asintió débilmente y se acerco a él, primero mirándola con detenimiento y luego tomarla con delicadeza… se veían como un matrimonio feliz, el jugaba con la niña en los brazo de Rin y ella sonreía… te acercaste… de nuevo los celos te invadían, Mikuo te sonrió y se movió de su lugar y tu mirase a la bebe y ella al verte comenzó a reír… por fin tenias a las dos criaturas que mas amabas juntas… pero sus ojos eran diferentes…

-Lenko tiene que dormir—informo Gumi, mientras le quitaba con delicadeza la bebe a Rin, enderezaste tu postura y sonreíste, debías hablar con Rin.

-está bien—dijiste para luego tomar la mano de tu hermana—quiero hablar con Rin, así que iremos a cenar—la cara de Miku y Rin cambiaron por completo, ambas voltearon a ver a Mikuo como pidiendo permiso, el solo rio y asintió de modo positivo.

-tienes razón, nosotros iremos a desempacar, ¿verdad Miku?—informo él, mirando a Gumi y luego a Miku, ella asintió y tomo las maletas saliendo del lugar dejando a Gumi completamente sola, bueno…con su hija.

El camino hacia el restaurante fue en silencio, cuando le indicaste que pararan, Mikuo te miro por el retrovisor para luego suspirar y frenar en seco, tomaste la mano de Rin bajando y haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. Estabas parado en medio de la acera sin moverte… Rin estaba en iguales posiciones, después de minutos, ella suspiro sonoramente aun tomándote de la mano camino cruzando la calle y se dirigió a un parque cercano, sentándose en el césped y te sentaste junto a ella.

-te extrañe—susurraste con la mirada baja… era lo mejor que se te ocurría… y eso era patético.

-también yo—respondió sencillamente.

-¿has estado bien?—preguntaste de igual manera, en tus fantasías para este momento estabas sobre ella besándola.

-si—respondió secamente.

-¿hiciste muchos amigos?—no podías sentirte más patético… en tus fantasías, estarían ahora mismo en el cuarto del hotel más lujoso… pero en tus fantasías eras valiente. Ella no te contesto, pero suspiro sonoramente-¿estás bien?—realmente deseabas cumplir tu fantasía.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo esté?—susurro mientras volteaba su mirada lejos de ti—me fui de Japón para olvidar a mi hermano… a ti Len –añadió mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

-Yo no quiero que me olvides—susurraste.

-solo vine a conocer a mi sobrina—pero ella pareció ignorarte—pero ahora estoy contigo recordando cosas que había olvidado—ella parecía estar hablando sola—cuando me valla, deberás cuidar mucho de ella—te pidió… ¿Cuándo se valla?

-¿te irás?—preguntaste, ella solo asintió lentamente.

-solo vine a ver a Lenko—respondió suspirando.

-no puedes irte—le exigiste—no puedes volver a dejarme—añadiste más fuerte, ella solo negó.

-es lo mejor—susurro apartando su vista de la tuya—tú lo sabes—termino levantándose, sin que hicieras algo, ella comenzó a correr lejos de ti, suspiraste sonoramente… ella tenía razón… ¿verdad?... era lo mejor… ¿verdad?... entonces… ¿Por qué no querías?, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

x..X..x..X..x

Escuchaste golpes en tu puerta, te levantaste rápidamente y fuiste a atender, podías ver a una rubia que te regalaba una sonrisa triste, la dejaste pasar sin pensarlo. Ella suspiro sonoramente mirando a todos los lados.

-¿y Miku?—pregunto tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

-dormida—respondiste sentándote-¿Dónde está Len?—preguntaste mirándola de arriba abajo.

-no lose… con su familia—bufaste molesto y ella sonrió—él es feliz Mikuo… no puedo hacer nada más que alejarme—susurro la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada—tu y yo sabíamos que solo vendría a conocer a mi hermosa sobrina… no venía a interferir con su matrimonio—añadió con una sonrisa.

-¡entonces déjame regresar contigo!—gritaste desesperado, ella solo negó con lentitud.

-tu ya hiciste demasiado por mi… así que… por favor quédate—sonrió con dulzura, ella no era capaz de pedirle más ni arrastrarte consigo, suspiraste sonoramente mientras revolvías tu cabello.

-no ahí modo que te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?—añadiste con una sonrisa triste—solo di "Mikuo te necesito" y estaré en el siguiente vuelo a Londres—le informaste, ella solo sonrió y deposito un beso en tu mejilla en forma de despedida—adiós—

La chica tomo el impuso que necesitaba para dar la vuelta y salir del departamento del chico… se iría y no volvería a regresar, era su plan cobarde… pero era su plan, bajo del ascensor y camino arrastrando su maleta, levanto la vista al cielo cuando por fin salió de aquel gran edificio y sonrió… seria su despedida… seria su rendición…

-Te amo Len—susurro dejando que el aire llevara sus palabras… juro que sería la última vez que se permitirá decirlo…

x..X..x..X..x

Y allí estabas tú, como hace tiempo, mirando desde el balcón de tu casa pensando cual sería tu siguiente movimiento… y como aquella vez tu teléfono comenzó a vibrar… suspiraste sonoramente y contestaste sin pensar mucho en quien sería el desgraciado que interrumpiría tu momento de "paz"

-_Si eres demasiado lento la perderás_—te informo colgado, sabias lo que significaba… pero no fuiste capaz de moverte… no otra vez... no de nuevo…

Tomaste el impulso necesario y corriste tan fuerte como podías, no te permitirías perderla de nuevo… no de nuevo…

Tan pronto como llegaste te congelaste… como podía, Mikuo acababa de hablarte, no era posible que tan pronto todo terminara… "_los pasajeros con destino Londres abordar por la puerta 7"_ ¿tan poco tiempo?

x..X..x..X..x

Abriste los ojos con lentitud, podías escuchar los fuertes golpes en tu puerta, suspiraste cansado y quitaste con delicadeza el brazo que descansaba sobre tu torso, suspiraste con más fuerza y a pesar de carecer de una camisa y estar descalzo fuiste a atender, encontrando su rostro molesto detrás de la puerta.

-¿Dónde está?—pregunto molesta, tu sonreíste.

-hola Gumi, a mí también me alegra verte—respondiste sarcástico.

-¿Dónde está Len?—te pregunto más molesta, suspiraste mientras metías tus manos en los bolsos de tu pantalón.

-lo siento, se me perdió y olvide encender su chip rastreador—respondiste aun mas sarcástico y en modo de burla—si me disculpas, estoy ocupado—añadiste intentando cerrar la puerta, ella lo impidió con su mano.

-Donde esta—te exigió, pero luego su cara cambio a una de sorpresa, volteaste tu mirada encontrándote con Miku envuelta en una toalla y su cabello suelto y desordenado, sonreíste.

-te dije que estoy ocupado, con tu permiso, Miku me espera—añadiste cerrando la puerta y sonreíste al recibir el abrazo de tu hermana—eres la mejor Miku—susurraste ella rio.

-no se iría si no le hacía entender que estabas ocupado… realmente ocupado—volteaste alzando en el aire para dejar que su toalla callera y mostrar un pequeño short blanco y una blusa de escote recto negra-¿vamos a jugar un videojuego?—ella solo rio y comenzó a correr en dirección a tu habitación.

-suerte—susurraste.

x..X..x..X..x

Escuchaste su voz… igual que hace casi un año, tomaste la maleta y la apretaste buscando valentía… suspiraste comenzando a caminar y arrastrando la maleta, pero a mitad del camino, cuando ya podías ver la puerta 7, sentiste una gran presión que evitaba que siguieras caminando, suspiraste sacudiéndote, pero esa presión no desaparecía, bajaste tu mirada encontrándote con unos brazos rodeándote completamente… genial ahora tenias alucinaciones visuales.

-no te vayas—y las alucinaciones se volvieron auditivas, suspiraste sacudiéndote mas, tenias que irte y no podías quedarte por una _ilusión_—por favor, quédate y no vuelvas jamás a dejarme—suspiraste, habías tenido sueños parecidos, pero este se sentía muy real—te amo, no me importa que seas mi hermana… te amo y no soportaría ni un segundo más si no te tengo a mi lado—comenzaste a llorar, ¿Por qué tu cerebro te torturaba de tal manera?, porque te mentía… ¿Por qué era tan cruel?, tus lagrimas mojaron aquellos brazos que te rodeaban, casi instantáneamente y con brusquedad te voltearon y te rodearon en un abrazo, mientras tu llorabas… esto era demasiado cruel.

Intentaste separarte de aquella alucinación y secar tus lagrimas, tomaste tu maleta y con la frente en alto seguiste caminando, no podías dejar que esto siguiera así, el realmente no te amaba… el realmente no dejaría que te volvieras a ir.

-¡te amo Rin!—te detuviste al ver a todos voltear… ¿entonces… ellos también lo oyeron?—Te amo princesa—añadió, y fue cuando decidiste voltear y lo viste sonreír aliviado, lo miraste con curiosidad y el no se movió—por favor, no me dejes… no soportaría perderte de nuevo—termino y tu bajaste la mirada al instante… tu no soportarías estar sin el… pero…

-"_Pasajeros con destino Londres, abordar por la puerta 7"_—el tenía una hija y una esposa.

-esto es imposible Len… tu eres…-te detuviste al estar rodeada de personas y negaste con lentitud.

-¡soy tu hermano y estoy enamorado de ti! Ya no hay nada imposible para nosotros—grito con desesperación a pesar de las miradas de todos y los susurros que inundaron el lugar… acababan de presenciar una confesión incestuosa. Suspiraste sonoramente mientras negabas con lentitud, después tu tranquilidad de volvió histeria y comenzaste a llorar con más fuerza dejándote caer en el suelo… eras demasiado débil… pero al menos… él estaría ahí… así ambos serian fuertes… separados simplemente se destruirán solos…

-te amo—susurraste cuando el corrió a abrazarte.

-lose—susurro mientras te abrazaba—te amo Rin—termino besándote con dulzura, quizás todos los observaban, en realidad estaban seguros de que era así, pero no importaba, el te levanto y te abrazo tomándote por la cintura y alzándote en el aire para luego besarte con más intensidad… "_los pasajeros con destino Londres están despegando"_ ahora no dolía tanto…

Y aunque su final afectaría a más de uno, quizás a muchos inocentes, aunque su final sea egoísta... debían admitirlo, dejo de importar cuando Dios, el destino o el Karma... los puso en el mismo vientre materno... y aunque la misma sangre corriera por sus venas... se amaban... y ni Dios ni Lucifer sería capaz de separarlos... no ahora que por fin pudieron estar de nuevo juntos... no ahora que por fin cumplieron su tan preciada _Ilusión…_

Fin

* * *

><p>que quede claro, el final real de Ilusion es el cap anterior, esto solo se hizo con el fin de complacer a Keirame<p>

bien... no aclarare comentarios xD tengo flojera

Feliz Cumpleaños Keirame! :D

Isa-chan!


End file.
